


Playing with Fire

by skatersav



Series: Playing with Fire [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/M, Fanfiction, My First Fanfic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skatersav/pseuds/skatersav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tauriel, the Captain of the Elven Guard, has somewhat taken her friendship with Prince Legolas Greenleaf for granted all these years. Suddenly, Princess Arwen brings her cousin Eyela to Mirkwood and Tauriel's world is turned upside down by lies and deceit. Set before and during the events of The Hobbit, join Legolas and Tauriel in their fight against the darkness that threatens to overcome Middle Earth.</p><p> </p><p>Part 1 of the Playing with Fire series. Posted to Archive in June of 2014.<br/>[NOTE: Part 2 is called Her Starlit Path, and is up as of November 2014]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. His Haunting Past

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Hobbit, Lord of the Rings, or any of the characters within the stories. Some of these characters are my own (Kelda, Anona, Eyela), but other than that, all rights go to Peter Jackson of the movies and Sir Tolkein of the books. This story is set slightly before the events in The Hobbit. I changed the storyline of course, but some of the scenes are original Peter Jackson scenes. I do not own these, he does.**

**Note: I not only added some of my own characters, but I also changed the age of Tauriel. She is actually 600 years old, but I made her age gap with Legolas a little smaller. I tried to stay as accurate as I could to the true characters, but some of it may not be entirely accurate.**

**Enjoy!**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 1**

 

Tauriel walked outside, beyond the gates, to the edge of the forest. _He has to be here._ And she was right.

Legolas sat at the edge of Greenwood, or Mirkwood, watching the stars. Tauriel smiled inwardly because though her best friend never admitted it much, this was where he felt at peace. But Legolas was not acting like himself. He had snapped at the guards and at his father, and his once bright blue eyes were dull and almost lifeless.

She tried to sneak up on him by padding quietly towards him, but Legolas was an elven archer. He knew better than that.

“I can hear you, Tauriel.” His voice was toneless.

She sat next to him and looked at Legolas for the first time since the last patrol. His face was pale, even for an elf, and his eyes were a dark, cold blue. He did not acknowledge her.

“I am enjoying your necklace, _mellon [friend]_ ,” she said, admiring the gold chain around his neck. A thick green teardrop emerald hung from it.

Legolas fingered the chain. “It is a gift from my mother.”

She immediately stiffened. The Queen Anona was never out of her chambers. She was constantly ill, but no elf (at least no lowly Silvan elf) knew why Mirkwood never saw its queen. King Thranduil did not speak of it, and most were too afraid to ask. “I’m sorry, I did not—“

“It’s all right. I did not expect you to know that my mother gives me gifts every so often to show her love for me.” He smiled at the necklace. “This is particularly special.”

They sat in silence for a few moments, listening to the nightingales’ song and the wind whistling through the branches.

Legolas watched her for a moment before asking, “Did my father give us permission to hunt the spiders to their source?”

“No.” Tauriel’s gaze hardened. “Doesn’t he understand that the only way to get anything done is to leave this forest and track the spiders? That way they’ll never come back.” She slammed her fist on the cliff side. “His Majesty can be so frustrating.”

Legolas was staring past the cliff and into the night. “There was once a time when the king was not so…cold. He was not ill tempered and bitter. It’s a secret the royal family has kept for years and years.”

Tauriel reached towards him. “Lego—“

“Tauriel.” He looked directly at her now. “I trust you. With my life, and with my secrets, I trust you to no end.”

“I will not reveal what you tell me.” Tauriel understood now. He was giving her a task.

Legolas took a deep breath and began.

 

“Many, many years ago, when I was just an elfling and my sister was not born yet, my mother and my father were the happiest I had ever seen them. This was when my father was merely a prince and my grandfather was king. My father, yes _our king_ would laugh and smile many times a day. And it was all thanks to Anona. My beautiful mother changed him like no other. It was as if her pure joy radiated and spread to all those around her. I loved spending time with my family. My mother taught me to heal and to find happiness around me, while my father taught me how to defend myself and fulfill my duties as the future prince and king. 500 years later, my parents welcomed my baby sister Kelda Filverel of Greenwood. It was Greenwood at the time. I thought everything was perfect. But—“

“But…?”Tauriel begged him to continue.

Legolas looked pained, but forced himself to keep going. “My father traveled a lot. As prince, he was a messenger and warrior for Greenwood, and he was extraordinary at anything he did. But his work often had him leave my mother with a son and baby daughter to look after. My mother was a common elf, who, for love, had married into royalty. She insisted on watching both of us herself, with no help from the palace elves. My father decided to visit the elves of Rivendell just in time for an Orc pack to come down from the North. They were looking for my father, but instead found his wife and their children. But, Tauriel, you know that Orcs are not sensible or patient creatures. Instead of waiting, they took my mother and sister to their lair and tortured my mother for information regarding my father and his plans once he became king. My father came home, and—“

Legolas broke off again, and looked away. There were tears sparkling in his eyes. Trembling, Tauriel placed her hand on his shoulder and was encouraged when he did not brush it off.

“Go on, _mellon._ ”

“My father came home to find that his son was the only one left. I had barely escaped with my life. I remember that day well…”

 

 [Flashback]

“Legolas?” A healing elf appeared in the young prince’s doorway. He was sitting upright in bed, reading. “Your father has returned from Rivendell.”

Legolas forced himself out of bed and onto his aching feet. The bruises had mostly faded, although the one around his neck was darkening. It was a painful reminder of the night before. _What will I tell Ada?_

Despite being injured, the elfling ran past the guards and out of the gates, jumping into Thranduil’s welcoming arms. His father stroked his hair and held him close. It was just what he had desired.

“ _Ada_!” Legolas buried his face into his father’s traveling tunic.

“Ah, hello again, my son!” Thranduil looked past Legolas, but Anona did not follow him out the gates. _Odd._ “How’s your new little sister?”

His smile faltered at the look on his son’s face. “Legolas? _Mani naa ta [What is it]?_

“My lord.” An elven guard came to greet the Thranduil. “Anona and Kelda have been captured by an orc pack not just a night ago. Your son was injured, but he managed to escape. Your father has sent out a search party to look for them, but they have not yet returned.”

“What?” Thranduil stared at the guard as if he was a human in Greenwood. His voice was shaking. He looked at the elf in his arms. “Legolas?”

 

[End Flashback]

 

Tauriel was weeping now, for the king, and for his son. The tears burned her eyes and streamed down her cheeks. But the story was not over yet.

“Many months past, and many search parties were sent. At the end of it, my father and I held a grand funeral to honor my mother and sister, whom we assumed were dead. My father carried on to become king. We resumed our normal daily lives with a hole in our hearts. However, the Orcs returned. And with them, were Anona and Kelda.”

Legolas’s shoulders shook with sobs. She had never seen him like this. Tauriel longed to comfort, longed to say something, but what was there to say?

“My mother’s once beautiful face was torn and mauled beyond all recognition. She was not quite dead; they would have done her a service to kill her off. No, she was not dead. But she would never be the same. She could not even speak! And my little sister…”

“Princess Kelda?”

“The Orcs had grown tired of my mother resisting their attempts to get information from her. To punish my family, they injected Kelda with a slow-killing poison.”

Tauriel looked horrified. Princess Kelda was also rarely seen out of her chambers, and she had not met her. Was this the reason behind her infamous sickness?

“Do not be fooled. This was no ordinary poison. It takes many years, even a thousand, to fully kill the being injected with it. But it makes it so that the victim cannot live a normal life, and is ill. Ill for as long as they live. “

“But what of your father?” Tauriel asked. “How did he find this out?” How did you get her back?

Legolas laughed humorlessly. “They brought them to us, like some sort of sick trophy. They dropped my mother’s body at my father’s feet and bragged to him of what they had done to his queen. The same went for Kelda.”

He looked at her, half of his faced masked by the moonlight. “Now do you see? My father has every right to be the way he is. He has had too much taken and too little given.”

Tauriel’s hand went over her mouth, as she felt a wave of nausea. It all made sense now. King Thranduil’s insistence on staying in the Woodland Realm and never letting his warriors make other lands their concern. He was cold, quiet, and calculating. He had lost his father, the love of his life, and his daughter, all without quite losing them. How could he be happy?

“I understand now, Legolas.” Tauriel made eye contact with her friend. “This is why you are this way. You are strong.”

“What?”

“The past has made your father a bitter man. But you are special. The past has made you a stronger person.”

Legolas smiled. “I suppose you’re right.”

Tauriel put her hand on his. “I mean it, _mellon_. He is very blessed to have you as a son.”

“I haven’t been much of a help to him.”

“Oh, don’t believe that.” Tauriel smiled at him. “Shall we finish up the watch then?”

Legolas’s face broke out into a grin for the first time in days. _There it is,_ she thought. _His smile is back_.

He grinned from ear to ear. “Let’s do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think so far? 
> 
> Constructive criticism and comments are always welcome.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	2. Will you be my teacher?

**Chapter 2**

 

They finished the watch together, chatting mildly in the forest and occasionally teasing. It had been this way for many years. Their friendship stretched back to over 600 years ago.

Legolas had met Tauriel when his father had been fighting the great dragons of the North. They met, or rather crashed into each other in the hallway near Legolas’s bedroom, whilst Tauriel was following her mother, a healing Silvan elf.

 

[Flashback]

Tauriel bounded after her mother, her auburn hair flying behind her like a kite. She was going to see the queen! She was going to see a real healing! She—

“Oomph!” Her thin body collided with a blonde elfling, and they both fell to the ground.

“Tauriel!” Her mother looked horrified. “Apologize to Prince Legolas at once.”

She stood up, dusting herself off, and then took a better look at her victim. _Prince?_ The elf looked down at her with startling ice blue eyes, much like his father, King Thranduil. His white blonde hair was down; it reached his waist. A quiver of arrows was slung across his shoulders and he held an engraved bow in one arm. A large blue-green bruise throbbed at his neck. He didn’t look frightened or hurt, Tauriel observed, just amused.

“My apologies, your Highness,” she bowed deeply, just as her mother had taught her to.

The young prince smiled gently. “It’s no problem, really. I was just on my way to archery practice.” He turned to Feya. “Are you on your way to my mother?”

“Yes, your Highness.” Tauriel’s mother showed him a vial of herbs. “These are to help her sleep.”

Prince Legolas’s eyes softened, as if a burden had suddenly been lifted from his tiny shoulders. “Thank you, Lady Feya. My father will be so grateful.” He started down the hallway, and waved goodbye. “Well, I really ought to be heading to practice. Nice to meet you, Miss Tauriel.”

He sounded so kind, Tauriel couldn’t help but wave after him. Her mother nudged her with her leg.

“Be more careful next time, Tauriel. Prince Legolas has been injured recently, and is not in a state to be bumped into by lowly elves like us.”

“Yes, mother.” _So that explains the bruise on his neck._

Tauriel had not seen the queen that day. Her mother had made her wait outside. But she did not forget the prince, and the next day…

“Miss Tauriel.” Legolas had the same amused look in his blue eyes as he greeted her. They were outside his bedroom door.

“Erm, hello, your Highness.” She started to bow, but Legolas took her by the shoulders and shook his head.

“No,” he said. “Just Legolas, please. And no need to bow.”

Tauriel took a step back. “But I am lower than you! I am a Silvan elf, and you—“

“In archery, there is no such thing as a High Elf, a Sindarin elf, or a Silvan elf. There is only the bow, the arrow, and the target.” He watched her reactions carefully, and smiled when her mouth dropped open.

“But—“

“That’s what you want, isn’t that right? To learn archery from me?”

“Yes, but…” Tauriel frowned. “How did you know?”

“I saw that you were staring at my bow and quiver with a fascination. And not a fascination of someone who has already seen it before, but rather with a curiosity of an elf who has never used a bow and arrow in her life.” He spoke matter-of-factly, like this was common knowledge.

 _Am I really that easy to read?_ Tauriel crossed her arms. “I’m being trained as a healer. Why would I have used a bow and arrow?”

Legolas laughed, and she felt her spine tingle. He was so charming. “I wasn’t trying to antagonize you.”

“Well, you are right nevertheless. I would like to learn archery from you, your…I mean Legolas. And,” she smiled. “If we are to be teacher and student, then no need to call me Miss Tauriel. Just Tauriel will do.”

Legolas’s face broke into a grin. “Then let’s get started.”

 

[End Flashback]

 

And that was how it all began. A friendship that would last them for many years. They had faced great challenges together: Tauriel’s mother had died in a raid, which left her an orphan, Legolas’s father was horribly wounded in the war against the great serpents, and their personalities often endeared them to fight. Legolas was a man of his word, strong, noble, and a true prince. He followed orders, and gave simple tasks to his men. Tauriel, the Captain of the Guard, gave nonsensical, strange orders, and was reckless and ambitious. However, they managed to make their differences work, and throughout their childhood, were inseparable.

Tauriel felt she owed Legolas a debt she could never repay. As a Silvan elf, she was forced into a profession. Whatever she was born into was the profession that she got. Legolas, by training her, had given her a choice. And it had saved her life.

“So what were you upset about?” Tauriel asked. They were on their way back to the castle. With the sun on the rise, both had duties to attend to today.

Legolas looked at the ground.

“You don’t have to tell me.”

“No, it’s not that.” Legolas slung his bow across his back. “I suppose…well, my father is getting tired of me making excuses.”

“What?” Tauriel tried not to sound too shocked. Legolas never disappointed his father in anything, and never disobeyed him. “What happened?”

“He wants me to get betrothed.” Legolas dragged his feet on the ground. “To my childhood friend. But the thing is, I don’t think I’m ready for marriage yet. I don’t think I’m even ready for—”

He looked at the she-elf beside him, who had suddenly fallen silent. “Tauriel?”

“I see.” She was in shock, but why? _I knew this day was coming. Surely I didn’t expect King Thranduil to allow his son to marry a lowly Silvan elf? No. Legolas is a good friend, that’s all. I don’t have feelings for him. No. I_ can’t _have feelings for him._

“Tauriel?” She looked up to see Legolas staring at her, his worried gaze cutting into her heart.

“It’s nothing. Really,” she forced a smile onto her face and increased her pace so that she wouldn’t see his facial expressions anymore. “I’m happy for you.”

Legolas had to jog to catch up to her. “I didn’t say I was getting married. I said that’s what my father _wants_.”

“And your father will get what he wants. He’s the king, remember?”

“And I am the future king.” Legolas said. “He cannot tell me who to love. He married for love, and so will I.”

He seemed to want to talk about it with her, but Tauriel just wished the subject would drop. She didn’t want to hear of the fair maiden that was his childhood friend. She didn’t want to hear of their marriage plans. She just wanted to get away from him.

“Shouldn’t you be eating breakfast with your father or something?”

Legolas flinched visibly, as if she had slapped him, and she immediately wanted to retract her words, and the coldness with which she had said them. But it was too late.

“You’re right.” His toneless voice was back. He walked into the castle without looking back.

The night had been for nothing.


	3. King Thranduil and Queen Anona

**Chapter 3**

 

Thranduil watched his son carefully. Legolas did not seem like himself ever since he had mentioned the possible engagement to Eyela of Rivendell. It wasn’t such a bad idea. After all, they had been best friends ever since Legolas could remember.

“Legolas, don’t look so agitated all the time.” From the end of the table, Kelda spoke, her voice like a thundering waterfall. Her hair was out of its regular braid and she wore her gold circlet. Her caramel eyes were narrowed at her brother, as if she was analyzing him.

“I’m sorry,” Legolas mumbled into his plate. “I was just thinking.”

“Legolas.” His son looked up at the sound of his voice, and Thranduil took a moment to enjoy the man in front of him.

There was no greater joy than raising Legolas Greenleaf to be a handsome, strong, willing prince. All loved him and his archery skills were precise and deadly. His son had come so far from the days when Anona and he would dance around in the glade, enjoying the breeze and the cool spray of the waterfall. _I’m sure he misses that._

“Yes, father?”

“Arwen will be arriving today and she will be bringing Eyela with her this time. I was thinking you two could spend some time together—“

“Father, please. I still have so much to learn, whether it is about ruling this kingdom, or about myself. Please give me some time to think about this betrothal.”

“You’re being so difficult. Is there a she-elf here who you are more interested in?”

Legolas froze, and Thranduil’s deepest suspicions were confirmed. _Tauriel._

They had been good friends as long as he could remember, but over time it seemed that Legolas's mere affection for her had turned into something else. Something bigger.

She wasn’t a bad girl for him, or a bad elf at all, but she was not a High Elf. Eyela was Elrond’s niece, and a princess. If there was one thing he was keen on, it was that Legolas marry an elf from his social class.

Besides, Tauriel was too reckless and disobedient. She would not make a good wife to his obedient, loyal son.

“May I be excused?” Kelda’s bored voice broke into his thoughts. “I want to go read something, and this conversation has nothing to do with me, so…”

“Fine, fine.” Thranduil just waved her off. After all, who knew when her fever and vomiting would return. _Might as well give the girl some freedom._

“You need to understand something, son. I just want what’s best for you—“

“I will not marry someone who I do not love, _Ada_.” Legolas cut him off. “You know I will follow your every order. But I will marry for love. That is the honorable thing to do.”

Thranduil slammed his hands on the table. “Do not speak to me of honor!” He hissed. “Don’t you understand, child? This marriage is not about you. This is about bringing Eyela into or family and joining our kingdoms.”

Legolas’s eyes flashed. “So you want me to be your tool for success? You don’t care about how Eyela and I feel?”

“You will do as I tell you.” Thranduil leaned back. “There is no choice for you. I wanted to make this easy, but you refuse to let me help you, so let me say this.” He leaned forward again, his nails digging into the table. “It is your duty to follow orders from your king, Legolas. _On your honor_.” The last words were a whisper.

Legolas simply stood up and walked away. And he watched his only son go.

“By the Heavens,” Thranduil put his head in his hands. “What am I going to do with him?”

 

 

            “Enter.” Anona’s voice seemed to revitalize him. He was awakened by it, like a sleeping dragon awakened by the sound of gold.

            She smiled when he sat by her bedside, and for a moment he forgot about Kelda’s illness and Legolas’s marriage. He forgot all the troubles of ruling a kingdom. She still loved him. Everything would be all right.

            “ _Melamin[my love]_ ,” he took her pale hand in his and kissed it. “How do you feel?”

            “Now that you are here, much better.” She frowned. “But you seem troubled, _a'maelamin[my beloved]_. _Mani naa ta?_ ”

            Thranduil sighed. She could read him so easily. Of course she could. She was his everything, his world. But how could he tell her the problems that had been on his mind for so many months?

            “Anona, you don’t have to worry—“

            “I worry no matter what you say,” she said gently. “What is troubling you?”

            “It is Legolas…”Thranduil trailed off, and stared at the elaborate ceiling in the healing chambers.

            “What about him?”

            “He refuses to get married to Lady Eyela, our choice for him when he was very small. But it will join our kingdoms together, and I _need_ this marriage—“

            “But is he happy?”

            “What?” Thranduil looked at her in surprise.

            “ _Melamin_ , there are many evils in this world which you have vanquished. There is much you have faced, and much you have forgotten. Can you remember your words to me when we first held our infant son?”

            “I said…” Thranduil remembered that day, gently cradling Legolas in his arms, brushing his fair hair away from his tiny forehead. “I said that all I wanted for my son is—“

            “—is that he is happy, in the end.” Anona finished. She rested her hand on his. “Will this marriage ensure our son’s happiness?”

            “His happiness lies in a marriage I cannot bless.” Thranduil pulled his hand away from her. “I will not… no, I _cannot_ allow our son to be married into a life of unhappiness.”

            “Who is the elf he loves? Is she—“ Anona broke off, as a coughing fit consumed her. When she brought her hand away from her mouth, it was streaked red.

            Thranduil flinched. “I should not keep you talking.” He kissed her forehead and stood up.

            He turned to leave, but she grabbed his hand. “ _Amin mela lle[I love you],”_ she croaked. “Do not forget that.”

            He tried to smile, but it seemed that in his sorrows, he had forgotten how. “I will never forget, Anona.”

            She smiled, as if his words brought her peace and closed her eyes. He waited until she was asleep to leave the room.

            Once outside, Thranduil paced the halls, his mid swirling with what Anona had said. “Make sure our son is happy,” he murmured. He swept out of the healing halls and sat down in his throne. “Where is my son?” He asked a guard in elvish.

            “He is with the Guard, my lord. They are clearing out the spiders in the forest.”

            “And Tauriel?”

            The guard seemed confused. “She is with them as well, my lord. Would you like me to fetch the young prince?”

            “No.” Thranduil leaned back on his throne. “He will come to me later with a report.”

            The king was almost grateful for the spider attack. It provided a distraction for Legolas. As for Tauriel…

            He knew exactly what to do about her.


	4. Duty Comes First

**Chapter 4**

 

Legolas strode past the gate, and into the forest, with the Elven Guard at his heels. Although he was next to Tauriel, they did not speak, and he had no plans to apologize.

Why was she acting this way? It was not as if he had said something to irritate her, or to make her snap at him. He _had_ discussed his prospective wedding. Why would that have gotten to her? They hadn’t given each other the cold shoulder like this for many years. But with Tauriel, one could never be sure. Talking to her was like playing with fire.

They had received word that more spiders were coming up from the South to try and break down the walls of the Woodland Realm. Legolas wondered if those horrid creatures would never learn. As soon as he had heard the news, he had gathered the Guard, including Tauriel, and had set off for Mirkwood.

He turned to the elves behind him. “Keep your eyes open. Don’t attack until I give the word.” He could feel Tauriel’s eyes on him, but he ignored them. Duty came first, and friendship came second.

“Yes, my lord.”

“Good.” He drew an arrow, and kept it ready. Spiders may be stupid, but they were quick, and they could spit poison from yards away.

He motioned with his fingers, and two elves went either way. He would be fighting with Tauriel. _Just great._

She seemed to think the same thing, because she kept her distance from him as they made their way through the first grove of trees.

Suddenly, he tensed. “Tauriel, wait.” She stopped moving. She could hear it too.

Then, “ _Rima[run]!”_

Legolas quickly climbed the nearest tree and began shooting. Before a spider could feel his weight, he drew back his arrow and hit it straight, between its eyes. The first spider writhed on the forest floor, its horrible body twitching as black blood poured from the arrow wounds. Tauriel was the same, weaving from tree, shooting with fluidity, as if it was second nature. She moved so swiftly that the spiders could not tell which way the young she-elf was going to go.

They kept coming, spreading from branch to branch, tree to tree. If Legolas and Tauriel had not done this many times before, they would have been finished. The air was filled with the screams of the dying spiders.

Lithely, jumping from branch to branch, he shot each spider he came into contact with. If they put up more of a fight, he drew his sword and stabbed the beasts. There were almost none that he had to actually put up a fight with. There were soon no more on his side.

But he could no longer see Tauriel.

“Tauriel?” he called. Drawing an arrow, he crept off of his branch, low to the ground.

She was wrestling with a ring of spiders, but there was one behind her she could not see. It was clearly the spiders’ strategy to distract her until their brother could stab her from the back with its dripping pincers. By the time she turned around, it was already leaping towards her, fangs outstretched.

Instinctively, Legolas hurdled past the nearest tree, and, using the branch as leverage, shot the spider from above and landed cat-like next to his friend. Back to back, they drew their swords.

They finished off the other spiders rather quickly and regrouped. While Legolas was giving orders to the other elves, he could feel Tauriel’s gaze again. Although this time, it was not a glare she gave him, but rather a look of disbelief. He _had_ just saved her life.

The reason? He did not know, nor did he want to know. He was to be betrothed soon. There was no time to consider his possible feelings for his longtime friend, and the Captain of the Guard.

He looked at her now, for the first time since the night before. “Your turn to take the lead, Captain,” he said. “I have to excuse myself, as I have an elf to meet.” He turned around without waiting to hear her response.

He hurried back to palace before the other elves, and went straight to his chambers where he dressed in a formal royal green tunic that reached below his knees. He brushed his long blonde hair and pulled it into its regular three braids: one in the back and two on the sides, all while leaving some hair resting on his shoulders. Leaving his weapons in the armory, he then slipped into engraved slippers, and observed his appearance in the mirror.

“You look marvelous, your Highness,” Dalyor, his good friend and servant commented while passing by. “I almost didn’t recognize you without your bow and quiver.”

Legolas laughed, but did feel a bit nostalgic, staring at his reflection. He couldn’t remember the last time he hadn’t been wearing armor or a simple fighting tunic. And his bow and quiver never left his shoulders. He had been raised a fighter, and rarely took a break. _Maybe this is a good thing. Maybe this is what I need._

“There you are,” Thranduil greeted him as he reached the table. “Arwen and Eyela have not arrived yet, but they should be here soon.”

Legolas nodded in response. He suddenly felt tired, irritated, and most prominently, lonely. His long conversation with Tauriel seemed hundreds of years away, though it was just yesterday.

“Do you have anything to report?” His father’s voice brought Legolas out of his reverie.

“Not really. We cleared out the forest, but that’s all.”

“How did Tauriel do?”

Legolas narrowed his eyes. _Since when does Ada care about Tauriel?_

“As always, she fought with great courage and her efficiency with her bow was quite impressive.” He kept his critique of her simple and easy to understand. “She is a fine fighter.”

“So it seems.” Thranduil was watching him carefully from the other side of the table. “Or so you always tell me. You tend to speak so highly of her.”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Legolas wasn’t thinking; his words seemed to be coming out of him robotically. “She is the Captain of the Guard, after all.”

“Legolas.” Thranduil sighed. “I know you don’t want anything to do with this marriage or betrothal.”

Legolas looked at his father now. Thranduil was watching him with a sad look in his blue eyes that were so like his son’s.

“But I only want you to be happy, _ion nin[my son]_.”

“Yes, father.” Arguing would do nothing for either of them. It would only sour their relationship, and besides, Thranduil was not someone who changed his mind easily.

“Good.” Thranduil seemed pleased with himself. His sentimental side had vanished. “Now, can we have a smile, please?”

Legolas turned up the corners of his mouth, though honestly, he had never felt more miserable. _I’m trapped. I’m absolutely trapped in this marriage._

An elf guard then walked over to the table. “My lords, the princesses Arwen and Eyela of Rivendell have arrived.”

“Perfect.” Thranduil smiled. Everything was going according to plan. “Legolas, go greet them and bring them to the table.”

“Yes, _Ada._ ” Legolas had to push himself up from the table in order to get up. He felt like every single one of his limbs was held down by chains.

When he arrived at the palace bridge, however, Arwen was conversing with another elf. _What is she doing here?_

“I see you’ve met our Tauriel.” He smiled as he approached the princesses, trying not to look at his friend from the Guard at all. “Welcome back to the Woodland Realm, princesses.”

 _“Mellonamin[my friend],”_ Arwen greeted him with a hug and Eyela curtsied politely. “It’s been too long. I’m sure you remember Lady Eyela of Rivendell. She is my father’s niece.”

“Of course.” He took Eyela’s hand and kissed it, ignoring the look on Tauriel’s face. What was it? Rage? Betrayal? Something sadder? He couldn’t place it.

“I remember our childhood together, Prince Legolas,” Eyela’s voice was sweet and matched her beautiful, delicate complexion. Her hair was a dark chocolate brown, her eyes pure blue. Her circlet was pure silver shaped like water droplets, with luminous sapphires pressed into it. She was wearing a gown of the deepest purple, with gold finishing. She truly looked beautiful. In fact, he had never seen a fairer, more magnificent elf in his life. _But…_

“I do as well,” Legolas said. “We grew up together.”

“I cannot remember happier times than that,” Eyela beamed at him. “I am so glad to be reunited with you. Though I must say, you are even more handsome now than you were back then.” She winked.

 _Is she serious, or is she just acting out lines that were planned for this meeting?_ Legolas shook his head. “You always say such kind things. Come,” he motioned to the dining hall. “My father and I have been waiting for you to grace us with your company at dinner.”

As he was walking away, he could not help but glance back at Tauriel, who had been watching them this entire time. Her eyes were concerned, no, bewildered, as if she was in confusion. Her thin brown brows were scrunched together, her eyes squinting, and he had to guess that it was not entirely from the light of the setting sun.

He was about to turn back around, when he saw her mouth form the words, “ _Hannon lle[thank you]_ ”.

She smiled as his eyes widened and he felt his heart drop into his stomach and was suddenly breathless.

“Legolas?” It was Arwen. They were almost across the bridge. Tauriel was out of sight.

“Yes? Sorry Arwen, I got distracted.”

“That Tauriel is a very interesting girl. Is she your friend?”

Legolas smiled involuntarily. “Yes,” he said. But he was so relieved; he couldn’t say anything else all the way to the dining hall.

They were friends again. That was enough.  



	5. Not One for Romance

**Chapter 5**

 

Tauriel paced the bridge. Not only had Legolas saved her life, but also he hadn’t even uttered a word about it after. He said he had “an elf to meet”. Which, she was guessing, meant the Princesses Arwen and Eyela of Rivendell who were coming to visit.

She wondered what they were doing in the Woodland Realm. Feya had always told her that Rivendell elves were prettier, gentler creatures. They were not used to war, invasions, and ruin, as Rivendell had been peaceful for many years. She wondered if the darkness they could feel would change Rivendell forever.

“Oh, hello!”

A voice snapped her out of her thoughts. Two dark haired elves were walking towards her. They wore gowns of the finest silk, and, Tauriel guessed, they weren’t from Mirkwood.

She bowed politely. “Greetings. I am Tauriel, Captain of the Woodland Guard. Welcome.”

The elf who had spoken curtsied. “I am Princess Arwen of Rivendell, and this is Lady Eyela of Rivendell.”

 _So these are the elves Legolas is to meet today._ Out loud, she said, “Pleasure to meet you at last.”

“Tell me, where is Legolas?” Eyela spoke breathlessly from Arwen’s right.

Tauriel’s eyes widened. “I have not seen him, your High—“

“Your hair,” she felt Lady Arwen fingering her braids and fought the urge to smack her away. “It is like fire. Or perhaps, it reflects the autumn leaves?”

“You are too kind, your Grace.” _Are all Rivendell she-elves this touchy?_

“I see you’ve met our Tauriel,” A voice she knew very well echoed across the bridge, and she saw Lady Eyela’s eyes light up.

Legolas walked in regally, his long green tunic dusting the ground ever so slightly. She had to admit, he looked more royal than she had ever seen him, with his hair neatly brushed and lying across his shoulders and his bow, quiver, and swords gone. It was like she did not know him at all. He had suddenly transformed into the Woodland Prince, Legolas Greenleaf Thranduillion.

She found it impossible to speak, as if a stone had been lodged in her throat, which was good, because Legolas seemed completely intent on not speaking to her. He did not give her a second glance as he welcomed Lady Arwen and Lady Eyela.

Arwen greeted him with a warm hug, and introduced her guest. “I’m sure you remember Lady Eyela. She is my father’s niece.”

Tauriel’s eyes widened as Legolas bowed and kissed Princess Eyela’s hand. The rest of the words he said seemed to blur together and not register in her brain. _Since when did Legolas start making romantic gestures?_

He turned to leave, and was leading the princesses towards the dining hall, when she remembered the afternoon’s battle. But she did not expect him to look back.

As she was watching them go, he seemed to think of the afternoon as well, and stole a glace backwards. She took the opportunity the moment it came:

“ _Hannon lle,_ ” she mouthed, and his eyes widened before he smiled gently, and she knew that all was forgiven.

They picked up a conversation and were out of sight before she could turn away from his blue gaze. But Tauriel could not place Legolas’s behavior. She suspected that the king had something to do with how oddly he was acting.

It was not like Legolas to display princely, or amorous feelings towards any elf. It had been that way ever since she could remember…

 

[Flashback]

 

“All right.” Legolas stood behind her this time, and helped her draw the arrow back out. “Focus on your target, and your breathing.”

Tauriel nodded, scrunching her eyebrows together as she pictured the target in the center of the tree.

“Now,” she heard Legolas behind her. “Inhale, and pull back.”

She did as she was told.

“Exhale when you shoot.”

“Yes!” The arrow hit the center of the target this time. She turned to her friend with a triumphant expression. “Did you see that?”

As always, Legolas clapped her on the shoulder. “You are a natural, Tauriel.” This is only our second lesson.”

He opened his mouth to give her another exercise to practice with when Eruanna passed by their practicing spot.

Eruanna was noble; she was the daughter of a lord that served in King Thranduil’s court. She often came by the garden, and it was usually to seek Legolas’s attention.

Every night she would come, and every night, he would shoo her away. He did not enjoy her company, though, Tauriel observed, she made quite an effort.

“Oh, hello Legolas!” She giggled and waved from where she stood.

He smiled rather falsely, and waved back. “Good afternoon, Eruanna.”

“What are you doing out here so late?” Eruanna began to make her way towards them, and Legolas sighed.

“Just teaching Tauriel how to shoot an arrow.”

“Again?” The young elf pouted. “You should be at the party, Legolas. You are the _crown prince_ , for heaven’s sake. Besides,” she twirled her hair around one finger. “I wanted to talk to you.”

“Go,” Tauriel said softly. She did not want to risk the wrath of Eruanna. “I’ll be here tomorrow also.”

Legolas grinned, and threw his bow and quiver back over his shoulders. “Tomorrow we will be learning how to use swords.”

“Wait!” Tauriel shouted as he sprinted towards the palace, Eruanna at his heels.

Legolas stopped, and turned around, his face masked by the setting sun.

“I don’t have any swords!”

“What’s the armory for then?” Without hesitating, he hurdled through the palace gates, leaving her alone.

 _Armory…armory…_ Even as she slept, Tauriel dreamt of their lessons to come. She loved the feeling of holding a bow, and how the arrow effortlessly went into its target. She adored her new bow and quiver; they never left her shoulders. Most of all, Legolas was an amazing teacher, coaching her in each individual skill before letting her use it.

Their lessons continued the next day, as promised. Legolas brought her to the armory at sundown. This was the only time of day he could spare between his own military training and classes. He was learning English at the moment, and taught Tauriel every spare word he knew.

“ _Hannon lle_ turns into ‘thank you’,” he told her as they walked up the spiraling staircase.

“Thank you,” she repeated. “What an interesting word!”

He nodded. “They have all sorts of strange terms, but I don’t remember all of them.”

She smiled, “One day, you must teach me English so that we can speak it around the others as code.”

“Around Eruanna.” Legolas seemed to enjoy the thought.

“Oh, Legolas, do not be so harsh,” Tauriel chided. “I think she has fallen in love with you.”

“Then even more so.” Legolas did not seem affected by this news. “Father insists that I marry a princess, or lady, but I really think the whole thing is rather ridiculous.”

“Your father knows what he’s talking about.” Tauriel crossed her arms over her chest.

“We’re here.” Legolas turned into the armory. “Time to get you a sword.” He stuck his tongue out. “And enough about romance, please.”

 

[End Flashback]

 

Eruanna had loved Legolas until the day she was betrothed, and later married, to his best friend, Dalyor. Tauriel had never seen him return feelings to any of the young she-elves that swooned around him. He told her he didn’t have time, but she was beginning to worry. What kind of handsome elven prince did not develop feelings towards another? But now he seemed to have woken up from his trance. And it was around Princess Eyela, the fair Rivendell elleth.

Tauriel watched them go with jealousy pumping through her veins. She did not know why, nor did she try to understand her sudden envy towards these Rivendell princesses.

“Tauriel.” She heard a voice behind her, and whipped around to find Lady Kelda behind her.

She immediately bowed. She had never met the princess, Legolas’s sister, in her entire life.

“Yes, your Grace?”

Kelda had the same blue eyes as her brother, but her hair was caramel colored and reached the backs of her knees. She wore a gold and silver circlet that was meant to look like interwoven branches. However her eyes were significantly less kind than her brother’s; they seemed to analyze Tauriel, as if she was taking in her lowliness and weakness.

“No need to call me that. You’re good friends with my brother, correct?” Kelda’s voice and glare did not change.

“Yes.” Tauriel stood up. “Yes, I am.”

“Good. I was looking all over for you.” Kelda took her arm and pointed to the fourth tier of the castle. “That is where we are going. My room.”

“Your—what?”

Kelda rolled her eyes. “I need to talk to you. It’s about…” she leaned in closer, until her head was centimeters away from Tauriel’s ear. “My brother.”

“Legolas?” Tauriel immediately felt a flash of concern. Was he hurt? Hiding something?

“Please meet me up there tomorrow morning.” Kelda said, her voice still a whisper. “And whatever you do, do not tell my father and brother, because they will _kill me_ if they knew.”

“Why?” Tauriel was beginning to get suspicious.

“Because princesses like me…” Kelda turned away, and trailed off.

“Princesses like me aren’t supposed to be giving advice to commoners like you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So…how do you guys like it so far? Are you ready to meet Eyela?
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read Playing with Fire! It means so much to me :)


	6. Eyela

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just thought I should say… I'm REALLY bad at writing kisses/romantic fluff. Yes, there's a kiss in this chapter ;) But anyway, I apologize if it doesn't sound right.

**Chapter 6**

 

Thranduil and Legolas sat at the heads of the table, with a she-elf on either side. Legolas kept his eyes trained on his plate, refusing to respond with anything more than a syllable. He could feel his father’s disapproving stare and could have cared less. _This isn’t what I signed up for._

“So…Legolas,” Eyela had been trying to get a conversation started for ages. Across the table, Thranduil and Arwen were discussing Lord Elrond.

“Yes?” Legolas mumbled to the table.

“I…er, was wondering what you like to do these days.” He flinched as he felt her hand rest on his own. “Do you still love the stars?”

“The stars…” _Tauriel loves the stars,_ he wanted to say. _Easily as much as me, maybe more. No._ He shook himself out of it. “I do enjoy the stars.” _I do wish you would retract your hand,_ he thought.

“That’s wonderful!” She moved closer. “I love the stars as well. Why don’t we go and watch them, after dinner?”

He opened his mouth and was about to make an excuse, when he heard Thranduil’s voice, “He would love to. Wouldn’t you, _ion nin_?”

Legolas took a deep breath and stirred his soup for a moment before whispering, “Of course. I’d love to.”

“What else do you like?” Eyela pressed, her hand still delicately placed on top of his.

He could feel all the eyes at the table on him, so he simply said, “I enjoy fighting along side the Guard.”

“Surely Legolas,” he heard the disguised anger in his father’s tone. “You can tell us more about that.”

He looked up and tried to imagine the forest. “What else can I say? With my horse, on my stead, we can go anywhere. We could explore the deep forest vines, or pick a fight with a nest of spiders. With the Guard, I feel as though they are my family. We fight and achieve victory as one. We are united, as a kingdom should be. That is what I love about fighting alongside the Guard. It is my greatest pleasure and joy. There is nothing quite like it.”

When he was finished, he noticed the room was hushed. His father was watching him with a curious expression; Arwen and Eyela looked delighted.

“That’s the Legolas I remember,” Arwen gazed at him with pride, and he felt heat rising to his face.

After a fabulous dinner and a scrumptious dessert, Arwen spoke.

“This has been wonderful. I, however, am exhausted, and am going to head straight to bed.” She smiled at her cousin. “Eyela, why don’t you go with Legolas to see the stars?”

 _So this is their plan. Both Arwen and Ada know exactly what they’re doing._ Legolas politely stood up and inclined his head to Arwen and Thranduil as they left. _So be it. This isn’t her fault._ He offered Eyela his hand.

“May I?”

Her face lit up. “Of course, your Highness.”

They walked past the bridge, and to the end of the Mirkwood territory, to the waterfalls. He knew, from the past, that if Eyela had a true love in nature, it would be the water. Her eyes seemed to reflect the pure blue as they walked past it.

They talked about all sorts of casual things: royal duties, Rivendell, and of course, the death of Eyela’s father.

“I do miss him,” Eyela crouched by the water and ran her hand through it. “But I believe that he is happier where he is now. With my mother, and my sisters.”

Legolas watched her carefully, without saying a word. What could he say? She had lost her entire family to the sickness. Finally, he said, “I knew that you were strong, but the path that you have to choose is hard. What will you do, without your parents and sisters in Rivendell?”

She looked at him now, and their eyes met. “As long as I am with you, I will be fine.” She said it casually, but he noticed that her voice quavered.

Legolas had no time to ask her what she meant. She took his hand, and pointed to the top of the waterfall, where the rocks were quaking and crumbling, and the view of the stars was incomparable.

“Race you to the top!” Without waiting for his response, she launched herself up and towards the rock.

“Wait!” He shouted. “It’s dangerous!”

Eyela looked back at him with a look of the deepest disgust. “Really, Legolas, I’m not _that_ delicate.”

He laughed. “I apologize for doubting you, my princess.” _Did I just say that?_

He joined her, and together, they made their way up the steep ridge and into the night. She slipped on her dress a few times, but he was there to catch her. His hand steadied her waist, and they ascended higher and higher on the cliff.

“I missed you,” she said breathlessly as they trudged up the rocky slope. “All those years in Rivendell.”

“Did you?” He was not breathless, but rejuvenated. He felt as though the higher he went, the more oxygen pumped through his veins.

“Yes,” she said. “I missed the sound of your voice.”

He wanted to ask her what she meant by all these things, but the view took his words away.

The stars appeared to be crystals in the night, their brilliance echoing across the sapphire sky. Just looking at them took his breath away.

“Tauriel would love it here,” he murmured.

Eyela watched his reaction, and listened to his words. She had heard him.

“Tauriel, the Captain of the Guard.”

“What?” He looked horrified, completely unaware that he had spoken his thoughts aloud. “I don’t…I didn’t…”

“That’s who you were speaking of.” Eyela’s voice had changed; it no longer was high-pitched and singsong, but rather low and venomous.

 _What have I done? How could I have said her name at a time like this?_ “Yes,” he said carefully. “Tauriel is my friend.”

“And only your friend.”

“And only my friend.”

“Does she know of our betrothal?”

Legolas stared at his hands. “No, I have not told her.” He looked up at Eyela, surprised to see tears sparkling in her eyes. “What’s wrong?”

She seemed to be oblivious to the tears on her cheeks. She only saw him. “We are not technically betrothed yet, but we shall be very soon.”

“Yes, I know.”

“Then you should tell your _friend_.” Eyela’s voice seemed to have lost control.

“Eyela—“

She stood up abruptly. “Legolas, _melamin,_ let me tell you a story. It is of many years, and you probably do not remember it, but…” she laughed. “I do.”

Legolas listened.

“Many, many years ago, a young elf was born to a jealous prince. She was the youngest in her family, and her three older sisters were very ill. She grew up alone, away from the light, and away from other elves. But, all good things find their way, and soon she departed for Mirkwood, riding her father’s horse. She was tired, and lonely, and the last thing she expected was to find someone she loved. After all, she did not know what love was.”

Eyela sat back down, her eyes set on the faraway moon, glazed at the corners. She did not speak for so long, Legolas was wondering if she would say anything at all.

“She cherished the water, and the Woodland Realm was the perfect place to go hunting and fishing. Truly, it was the perfect place for her. Her third day there made her curious of the palace, and what lay inside its walls. Upon exploring, she entered a young prince’s bedroom. This was Legolas Greenleaf Thranduillion, the crown prince of the Woodland Realm, and the beloved son of Queen Anona and King Thranduil.”

“Eyela—“

She ignored him. “The young elleth spent many days and nights, just talking to the prince. She loved the way he raised an eyebrow when he didn’t understand, or the way he got frustrated easily when shooting an arrow. Soon her friendship and affection turned to something else. She could feel herself falling in love with him, and understood that this was fine. In fact, she _assured_ herself that it was fine; after all, she was a High Elf and he was a High Elf. Nothing could get in the way.”

“Eyela, I beg you—“

“But all good things must come to an end as well. And they did for her. The young princess watched her lover fade into the distance as she rode back to Rivendell. The first thing she did upon arriving home was securing their betrothal for the future. She waited many, many years for the day that she may return to him, to confess her love, to become his queen, his everything. For she had loved him the entire time they were apart.”

Eyela finally finished, her azure eyes resting on his face. “There has never been a day in my life that I have not longed to hear your gentle voice, Legolas.”

Legolas felt as though the breath had been knocked out of him. _How could this have happened?_

“There has never been a day that I have not cherished your warm gaze, or your handsome smile.”

She walked up to him, and forced him to meet her eyes by pulling his chin up and cradling it gently with her hands.

“I love you, Legolas Greenleaf. I have never loved any other.”

She kissed him gently, and, closing his eyes, he allowed her to open his mouth with hers. After all, he could hardly move. He felt her soft lips on his for may moments, and kept his eyes shut.

“I do apologize for my behavior earlier. I have waited too long for this to be ruined by your feelings for another elleth. You understand, don’t you?”

He nodded, his eyes still closed, the kiss still lingering on his lips.

He finally opened them to see her face relax with relief. _She thinks I love her._

“Good.” She smiled, and he saw the Eyela he knew return. “I was beginning to worry that you would develop feelings for this Tauriel.”

“Tauriel is only a friend.” His voice felt strained and unused, all though he had not been silent for long.

“I love you,” she whispered. He saw her turn and walk back towards the castle, but he could not follow. He felt rooted to the spot.

His plan to rebel would only have worked if Eyela did not feel the same way. But…he would be breaking her heart if he rejected this marriage. She had been waiting…and he would crush her dream. Just like that.

 _No._ He thought angrily. _I will not let this happen. I will not be selfish. I must marry her, for Mirkwood, and for Eyela._

But as he climbed into bed, and tried to let sleep consume him, one thought nagged him more than any other.

_How can I return her feelings?_

The answer was simple:

_Duty comes first._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halfway through! Yay! What do you guys think of Eyela? You'll see a different side of her in every chapter; she definitely changes depending on who she's talking to. Comments and constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	7. A Princess's Advice

Chapter 7

 

Tauriel rose from her bed after no sleep the previous night. She had spent the time thinking about what Princess Kelda might have to say to her. After all, the young princess was not like her brother. She gave much importance to her role in the kingdom, and to status and titles.

She started ascending the steps, her feet moving slowly, as if she was trudging through mud. On her way, she couldn’t help but think back to when her mother had died. Even then, Legolas had never cared about her status.

 

 [Flashback]

 

“Tauriel?” Even though she could hear him, she didn’t respond. Her voice would have been drowned in the rain anyway, so why bother?

“Tauriel, I—“ Legolas stopped in front of her, and his smile faded.

She sat cross-legged to hide her injury, with her head down, her shoulders shaking. She didn’t care if he saw her cry. There was no point, no point to any of it…

Legolas bent down in front of her and watched her carefully, before saying, “I am sorry to hear about Feya.”

She looked up at his handsome face; it had grown handsome over the last hundred years. His blue eyes were gentle, soft with his concern, but she didn’t want it.

“It doesn’t matter.” She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. “I couldn’t save her, that’s all that matters.”

Legolas took a deep breath, and sat down next to her. She felt his hand rubbing her back. “Tauriel, what happened?”

She laughed, but it sounded hollow. “I was helping my mother find herbs, but it started to rain. She and I got separated at some point. I couldn’t see her, Legolas!”

He offered her a handkerchief from his tunic. “And then the Orcs came?”

She nodded, and felt herself lose control again before she could even speak. The sobbing returned, and this time, she couldn’t stop. She brought her knees up to her head and cried into them, letting the tears soak into her forest green dress.

As for Legolas…he had never seen her this distressed before. Feya was her mother, her primary guardian and her best friend. He tried to imagine what his life would be like without his father.

He took the younger elleth in his arms and continued rubbing her back, feeling her shaking sobs through her dress. “Hush, Tauriel. It will be all right. Everything will be fine,” he tried to keep his voice steady, but could feel it wavering. A single tear escaped his eye and fell into Tauriel’s flaming hair.

“Why do you care so much?” She spoke into his shoulder. “I am so much lower than you, and yet you spend so much—too much time with me. Why? Why am I so important?”

“Because you are my friend,” he said simply.

She pulled away from him in shock. The sun’s rays had started to make their way through the branches of the wood, and she could see him smiling.

“You are my best friend,” he repeated. “We have been through so much together and I could not imagine my life without your friendship in it.

He sighed. “To be truthful, Tauriel, I have never cared for the social stratification in Greenwood. All elves are equal to me. I fight alongside my kin, and that is enough.”

She smiled softly. “You are a true rarity in this world, Legolas Greenleaf.”

He returned her smile with a wink. “That’s what I’ve been told.” He offered her his hand. “Can you stand?”

She shook her head, remembering that she has twisted her ankle in the fight. When she told him this, Legolas simply offered her his arms, so that she may jump into them.

“Wait!” She recoiled from him. “What are you doing?”

“I will carry you back to the castle if I must.”

“You will do no such thing!” She brought her knees back up in her defense. “Besides, I will be able to walk before you know it. I just need a little rest.”

“So be it.” He rejoined her on her the ground.

“But Legolas, mustn’t you return—“

He stopped her by raising his hand. “I will stay with you,” he said firmly. “Until you are able, I will stay with you. Always.”

 

 [End Flashback]

 

Tauriel’s memory was interrupted by Legolas himself, striding down the length of the hallway, towards his bedroom. His eyes were dull, as if he had not slept, his gait awkward. Elves did not sleep as often as men or dwarves, but it was still a necessary part of every creature’s life.

He seemed to sense her as she reached the top of the stairs, and said, “Tauriel? What are you doing here?”

She remembered Kelda’s words to her: _“Do not tell my father or brother of this,”_ and chose her words carefully.

“I was just headed towards the armory,” she said. “I am looking for a new sword, and need to go there before my morning patrol.”

“Would you like assistance—“

“No!” She shouted in her panic, but quickly recovered. “No, Legolas please don’t worry about me.”

He narrowed his eyes at her, but just nodded.

“How was the dinner last night?” She tried to lighten the atmosphere as she walked past him. Princess Kelda’s bedroom was situated at the end of the hall.

Legolas immediately stiffened. “It was fine,” he spoke to the wall. “Now, if you would excuse me—“ he limped into his chambers and shut the door tight.

 _What is wrong with him these days?_ Tauriel decided that she would deal with Legolas at a later time. She had bigger, meaner elves to worry about.

Princess Kelda was known for her temper. Tauriel had often witnessed small healing elves weeping as they left her bedroom, and when asked why, they said that the princess had been unhappy with them. Her anger was legendary in the Woodland Realm, much like her father Thranduil.

Kelda opened the door before she could knock, flinging it wide. She was still in her nightgown and her caramel colored hair lay in knots and tangles around her shoulders.

“Quick,” she hissed. “Get in!”

Tauriel wanted to admire the princess’s chambers, if they weren’t so pressed for time. The walls were lined with gilded gold and moonstones, the bed itself bigger than her tiny room. But Kelda pulled her onto a trunk that was next to the bed while she sat at the oak vanity.

“We don’t have much time, but I figured some elf needed to tell you before you got ahead of yourself.”

“Yes, your Grace.” Tauriel listened patiently.

“You are good friends with my big brother, which probably means all he tells you is that status does not matter and that he will be by your side no matter what, yes?” Kelda’s voice held no emotion, and Tauriel wondered what she was really thinking.

“Yes, your Highness.”

“Well, he’s wrong about that.” Kelda began to brush her hair. “I would tell you what my father thinks of all this, but you don’t need to know that. The real reason I brought you here was to warn you.”

“Of what?”

“Let me finish!” The princess snapped. “You may have a title and all, but you won’t have anything if what I hear is going on is true.”

“What?” Tauriel stood up. “What are you talking about?”

“Listen to me, Tauriel. Princess Eyela may not be the brightest, but she can ruin your life faster than you could have ever thought possible. She will rip your heart out and trample on it if she has to. And here’s the thing: everyone would believe whatever hocus-pocus she’d make up! She and Legolas have known each other since they could barely walk.”

“What does that have to do with me?”

“I don’t know what you’ve done to mess with Eyela, but she has her eye on you and so does my father. You like Legolas, don’t you?”

“Yes, I…” Tauriel trailed off. _What did I do to the royal family?_ “He is one of my closest and most trusted friends.”

“Then you’ll want what’s best for him.”

“Of course, your Highness.”

“Right.” Kelda turned to face her. “Then let me give you this piece of advice. Stay away from my brother. Because I can promise you that you do not want to be a part of my father’s plans.”

Tauriel was so dumbfounded; she sat in a stunned silence, trying to make sense of the princess’s advice.

“Eyela is very territorial, just so you know. She will not hesitate to push you away.”

Tauriel still could not say anything.

“Then again,” Kelda added lightly. “I doubt they’ll _actually_ do anything, but just to be safe—“

Just then, Dalyor rushed in. As Legolas’s servant, and friend, Tauriel’s anxiety sparked when he walked in.

_Stay away from Legolas…stay away from him._

“So sorry to interrupt,” he panted.

“But the Lady Eyela has requested Captain Tauriel’s presence in her chambers immediately.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for cliffhangers! I've decided to post a new chapter every Wednesday, unless I specify otherwise. Thanks for reading, and see you next week :)
> 
> Comments are always welcome!
> 
> Kudos are always appreciated!


	8. Confronted

Chapter 8

 

            Thranduil’s hands played with the curves and twists of his wooden throne as he tuned out the guard’s boring reports. He had seen enough rage, jealousy and hatred for a lifetime, but nevertheless, it felt as if things in Mirkwood were going too well.

“My lord.” Dalyor entered the throne room, bowing low. “We have received word that there are dwarves approaching our elven gate. In their efforts to get through the forest, they have stirred the remaining spiders from their slumber.”

Thranduil leaned forward. _Dwarves? Then…could it be…no._ He chided himself for thinking such things. _The Dwarves of Erebor are dead and gone. They’ll never come back._

“Sire?”

“I want that nest destroyed. Again,” he ordered. “As for the Dwarves…” he paused for a moment, idly fingering the gems around his neck.

“Bring them to me,” he decided. “I will decide what to do with them. They can’t possibly make it out of the forest on their own.”

“As you wish, my lord. And who shall I send to destroy the nest?”

“Why don’t you send the Guard? They are equipped to handle situations like this.” He didn’t mean it as a compliment, but Dalyor smiled.

“Very good, my lord.” Dalyor bowed, and turned to leave, but a thought seemed to occur to him.

“What about the prince, my lord?”

Thranduil laughed. It filled the halls and echoed about the kingdom, startling the cold walls, as if from a slumber. “He can go if he wishes.”

A smile played on the Elven King’s lips. _So what if he spends a little extra time with Tauriel? I never promised Eyela that I would keep him away from elves that he took a liking to. I only promised her his hand in marriage._

* * *

 

Tauriel fiddled with the handle of her bow nervously. So many thoughts were rushing through her head, making her vision swim.

 _What might Lady Eyela want from me?_ Eyela was not necessarily a princess, but she was royalty, nonetheless. Tauriel could not remember the last time so many High Elves had summoned her to their chambers.

And it was all to do with Legolas. _Stay away from him,_ Princess Kelda had said. _My father has plans for you_.

She couldn’t decide whether or not she should trust the princess. After all, she was bitter and angry, and could have just been making things up to stir up a fuss. But she couldn’t be sure.

It was true, staying away from Legolas would not be easy, but if her title and future were at risk, she would have to put that before her best friend. She wondered about this all the way to the guest chamber where Lady Eyela of Rivendell was staying.

A maid let her in, and showed her to a chair. “Lady Eyela will join you momentarily.” She then bowed quickly, and took her leave.

Unlike Kelda, Eyela cared very much about how she presented herself to others. She had taken great care to wash and braid her hair in the bathroom before Tauriel had arrived. At the moment, she came and sat before her vanity, just as Kelda had, and began to powder her face, ignoring Tauriel completely. Finally, she looked up, saw her reflection in the mirror and gave Tauriel a winning smile.

“Oh, truly, your hair really does resemble the autumn leaves.” She sounded false, but most princesses did. Tauriel was used to this.

Tauriel responded with a simple, “Thank you, your Grace.” She took caution to be respectful around these types; they were most certainly not like Legolas.

“You truly are a beauty. It’s no wonder that Legolas has taken such a…” Eyela trailed off as she fiddled with her braid. “… _liking_ to you.”

Tauriel couldn’t help but wonder why such a stunning elf would be complimenting her drab looks. She certainly did not put very much effort into her hair and face every morning. Eyela’s blue eyes sparkled like a shimmering waterfall, and her hair was of the most beautiful, dark chocolate color. Even in a simple nightgown of silk, she looked magnificent. When she told this to Eyela, the other elf just laughed.

“Oh, darling. I wish we could sit here and talk about looks forever, but we simply have more urgent issues to discuss.” At this point, Eyela had whipped around and was talking directly to her.

“What is your connection to Prince Legolas?”

Tauriel was so shocked by the question; it took her a moment to answer.

“Prince Legolas,” she was careful to be formal with his name. “Prince Legolas and I are good friends. We have been that way since our youth, your Grace.”

“Oh, really?” Eyela’s eyes had turned predatory. “ _Friends_ , huh? How close are you, would you say? Does he trust you?”

Tauriel answered this question without hesitation. “He would trust me with his life.”

“I see.” Eyela took a deep breath and stared at her own reflection in the mirror for a time. She didn’t speak for so long, Tauriel began to wonder if she was going to at all.

Finally, she said, “You see, I have a problem. Leggy and I grew up together, and it seems that in the time I was gone, I don’t know anything about him anymore.”

Tauriel did her best to look sympathetic. _Leggy?_

“So, to help me, I’ve summoned you. I realize that you’re one of his closest _friends_ and he may be more _open_ with you about some things.” It was strange, the way Eyela emphasized words while she talked. It was as if she had more of a hidden motive than she was letting on.

“What is my task, your Grace?” Tauriel asked calmly, though her insides were burning with the longing to race out of the room as fast as her legs would carry her. She could just feel the tension in the air, and it was growing stronger.

“I was just wondering if you could…oh, I don’t know…keep an eye on Leggy for me and tell me who he seems to take a liking to. I know that he is quite handsome, and must be very popular with you commoners.”

 _Commoners?_ Tauriel had to bite her tongue to stop her retort. The sharp taste of blood soothed her. “You want me to spy on him?”

“ _Spy_ is such a strong word. I’m doing this for his own good. You’re his _friend_ , right?” Eyela watched her carefully, almost like a hawk watched its prey. Tauriel felt uncomfortable under her gaze, and it took her many moments to respond.

“Yes, I am. But I do not think Legolas—I mean Prince Legolas would appreciate me reporting information—“

Eyela had not missed her little slip up.

“You speak as if you know him terribly well,” the elleth crooned. “And I’m sure you do, though I must say it’s surprising that he seems to like such a commoner. You are a Silvan elf, correct? You ought to know your place.” Her last words were dangerously quiet.

Tauriel felt her face growing hot, and just nodded, lest she snap at the Lady.

Eyela looked at Tauriel with an almost sympathetic gaze, as if she felt sorry for her very existence. “You want the best for him, don’t you? Then you will do as I say. Now,” she waved her hand as if she was shooing away a fly. “Go be a dear and do your morning patrol. I’m sure you’re already late.”

 _This is ridiculous._ Tauriel set her jaw. “With all due respect, I do not think it wise to tell me to spy on Legolas for you. Not only will he discover us rather quickly, but I do not think that he would take kindly to you asking this of me.” She was trying to be benevolent about it, but she knew from the look on the other elf’s face that she had said something terribly wrong.

Eyela’s eyes flashed, and for a horrible moment, Tauriel was afraid she might strike her, but a voice at the door made them both freeze.

“Tauriel.”

It was Legolas. He had changed out of his tunic and was dressed in full battle armor, his bow and swords ready. His earlier sleepiness seemed to have vanished; his eyes were sharp and alert.

She stood at once, but not before she noticed the change in Eyela’s gaze.

It was as if she was awakened by the very presence of the prince. Her eyes lit up, their sparkle brighter than before. A smile broke out onto her face, and Tauriel realized what was going on.

“Tauriel, the Guard has been asked to destroy another spider’s nest in the forest.” Either Legolas was unaware of Eyela, or, more likely, he was ignoring her all together. He did not even look in her direction.

“I’m coming.” She picked up her bow from the floor, and quickly bowed to Lady Eyela before following him out the door.

They jogged down the hall, Tauriel avoiding Legolas’s gaze as much as possible.

 _“What is your connection to Prince Legolas?”_ She honestly didn’t know. He was her best friend, her faithful companion and teacher. If asked, Legolas would probably say that he was like an older brother to her. His company was so constant in her life; she had never bothered to question it.

“What were you doing with her?” Legolas’s voice had an edge to it, as if he was afraid of her answer.

“Nothing of your interest,” Tauriel said as they began descending the spiral staircase together.

“It _is_ of my interest,” Legolas protested. “She’s—“ he stopped himself.

“She’s what?” His face had a gray look to it, just as it had that day in the forest. “What is Lady Eyela to you?”

“Nothing.” He straightened. “You’re right, it’s none of my business.”

As she watched him go ahead, and as she gathered up the Guard, Tauriel had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

 _My father has plans for you; You’ve angered Lady Eyela; Stay away from him._ It all made sense now.

Lady Eyela was in love with Legolas Greenleaf. _Which means,_ she thought, _you’ll just have to follow orders and stay out of the way._

Yes, she would stay out of the way. Just like the good common elf she was.


	9. Spiders and Dwarves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! We've entered movieverse! It's actually so much fun to transfer those onto the page. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Chapter 9

 

Tauriel and Legolas each took two different groups into the forest. They promised to meet in the middle, after Tauriel’s portion of the Guard had killed the spiders and after Legolas’s group had captured the Dwarves.

Legolas could not help but wonder what Dwarves were doing in the forests of Mirkwood. Surely they knew of the forest’s enchantments. It did not affect elves, but Dwarves and humans alike were quite susceptible. It would make them hallucinate; even drive them mad.

But it mattered not. Either way, the Dwarves needed to captured and questioned. Legolas knew of his father’s deep hatred for their kind, and planned to welcome them appropriately.

When engaged in battle or on missions, Tauriel changed. She made sure that any arguments or differences she and Legolas may have had did not affect them in combat. They had two critical responsibilities for today, and she was not about to fail.

Finding the spider’s nest was not a difficult task. The disgusting creatures left webs and corpses in their tracks, and it took Tauriel less than a few minutes to locate the first nest.

“Spread out,” she ordered. “Find all of the nests and destroy them. We need to catch up with Legolas quickly.”

She had to admit; going on this mission had been a wonderful break from the chaos in the palace these past few days. It was here, in the forest, that she felt the most at home. She loved the way her bow flung arrows sharply and precisely into her targets, and how her twin blades made her invincible. It was her one true love: fighting alongside her kin, clearing her world of its impurities and evils.

She was halfway through the nest when she heard shouting, and she knew that Legolas had been successful. But… _that is not Legolas’s voice._

The voice was deeper, more panicked. “KILI!”

From her perch, she could vaguely spot a spider cornering a brown-haired Dwarf. _This must be Kili._

He was in a tough spot, the spider’s front half completely covering his upper body. He didn’t appear to have a weapon on him. _Well, I guess I’d better save him._

With a furious cry, Tauriel launched herself at the last three spiders, bouncing off one, cramming her knife into the other. The third, the one behind Kili, received an arrow between its many eyes. As she was wrestling with a fourth, she heard the Dwarf Kili.

“Throw me a dagger,” he shouted. “Quick!”

 _Who does he think he is?_ “If you think I am giving you a weapon Dwarf,” she pulled the knife free and launched it behind her with her words. “You’re mistaken!”

Tauriel let out a breath of satisfaction. She could feel the Dwarf’s gaze on her, and chose not to acknowledge it. Most were amazed by the severity with which the Wood Elves fought; she was used to it.

She did take a better look at him, despite herself. He was taller than the others, with dark brown hair and a scraggly beard that suited him. His skin was tan, as most Dwarves were, but she sensed that he had been traveling for some time now. Their eyes met for a mere moment, before she returned to Legolas’s side.

Kili’s clothes were a mess, and the other Dwarves were no luckier. They were completely covered in spider webs and forest leaves. There were at least twelve that Tauriel could see, indignant and scruffy looking. They did not, however, look surprised to have been caught by the Guard. Perhaps they had known that their journey through Mirkwood could not have been successful.

“Search them,” she heard Legolas, and echoed his order in Elvish to her companions.

Tauriel watched Legolas pull a small photograph holder out of the jackets of one of the Dwarves.

“Who is this?” he asked, referring to the picture in the left frame. “Your brother?”

The Dwarf looked affronted. “That is my _wife!_ ”

“And who is this horrid creature? A goblin mutant?”

“That’s my wee lad. Gimli.” The prince only raised an eyebrow before returning it. Tauriel was not shocked, as Legolas was not one to antagonize his prisoners. She heard co-captain Ereg apologizing to the dwarf he was searching. They were vicious, but not heartless.

Legolas approached Tauriel, speaking in Elvish. “Are the spiders dead?”

“Yes, but more will come.” In response to his questioning gaze, she said, “They’re growing bolder.”

For a moment, it felt like nothing had happened. Eyela did not exist, and that they were mere friends on just another mission together, with Legolas asking all the questions, as he always did. Unfortunately, both remembered the previous days’ events all too well.

“Legolas.” Dalyor came up with a sword before he could question her any further. “Take a look at this.”

Tauriel knew Dalyor well. He served her in the Guard, and was also one of Legolas’s most trusted friends and servants in the royal court. He dressed and attended to the prince’s every need, which made him a loyal, obedient companion to have around. He and Legolas were often seen together; this way, if the prince may need anything, he would be of immediate service. He was a handsome elf, if by any means one was comparing him to the Prince of Mirkwood. His dark brown hair fell over his armored shoulders, and his brown eyes were always dancing, scrutinizing each and every detail of his surroundings.

He had brought Legolas a pure silver blade, its blue light fading. Even Tauriel could tell that it was clearly Elvish. Few other forges had the capability to make such an incredible weapon, and she knew that Legolas could see that.

“This is an ancient Elvish blade.” Legolas turned it over in his hands, admiring it. Tauriel noticed the supposed leader of the Dwarves looking aggressively on, as if he understood the Elvish with which Legolas had said it.

“Forged by my kin.” Legolas took pleasure in running his hands over the blade for a moment longer, before asking the Dwarf, “Where did you get this?”

“It was given to me.”

It was clearly not the right thing to say; Legolas’s eyes narrowed dangerously. He pointed the blade at the Dwarf’s throat and Tauriel flinched. _Should I restrain him?_ He was never this…angry. But she just watched.

“You’re not just a thief,” Legolas said. “But a liar as well.” He then shouted orders at the Guard. “Take them to the dungeons! Leave their leader with the King.”

He motioned for Tauriel to follow with his head, and as she was doing so, she heard one of the Dwarves speak.

“Thorin.” He was speaking to the Dwarf leader, the one who had carried the Elvish blade. “Where’s Bilbo?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“It has been quite some time since I have seen the royal halls of the Woodland Realm. I must say, they’ve expanded.” Elrond followed closely behind Thranduil to the throne room, admiring the oak and maple columns that seemed to stretch for miles above their heads.

Lord Elrond of Rivendell had arrived for the Feast of Starlight that night, and for Eyela and Legolas’s betrothal, to be held the next morning. Thranduil had been eager to show his old friend the renovations made to the palace since his last visit.

“Yes, Kelda insisted her room be redone, and moved to the highest overlook, but I would not allow it,” Thranduil said. “She is not well, so I moved Legolas’s chambers up there instead.”

Elrond laughed. “Legolas is rarely in his chambers. I’m sure Kelda did not take kindly to her big brother being given more privileges.”

He was quiet for a moment before adding, “But, of course, he is being betrothed.”

Thranduil looked at him sideways. Elrond looked troubled, his eyes on his glass.

“Why should that not be a privilege?”

“Eyela…” Elrond hesitated, but at Thranduil’s expectant stare, he continued. “Eyela is so territorial about people or items that have been promised to her. And I’m sure Legolas did not want this marriage.”

Thranduil opened his mouth, but was cut off before he could say more.

“Do not try and convince me otherwise. I know Legolas very well. I only wish my brother would have been more careful before he promised his daughter something like this.” Elrond took a long drink of his wine, and sighed. “I only hope Eyela knows how lucky she is.”

“It is an honor, that my son was hand-chosen by her,” Thranduil said lightly. “Legolas should be honored as well.”

“But is he?”

Thranduil recoiled from that question; he already knew the answer to it.

His son had never been an elf for infatuation or romance. Sure, he had several of the finest elves in Thranduil’s court chasing after him constantly, but he never took any notice. He did not want a quiet, happy life with children surrounding him and his wife’s kisses lingering on his forehead. Legolas was a warrior, and he only ever spent time with those like him. But even then, he had only ever taken notice to one.

It was highly unusual for parents to take such an interest in their children’s marriage, as they had in this case. All Elves believed in true love, and therefore, arranged marriages were very, very scarce among their kind. But Thranduil feared that without intervention, Legolas would’ve never chosen a wife. He should have been married by now, in fact. And Eyela’s deep and passionate love would be enough for both of them… _Right?_

Calmly, he responded, “He has little choice in the matter.”

“Indeed.” Elrond cleared his throat. “I feel almost guilty, taking away the pleasures of falling in love. At least we had that experience.”

“But what has it given us, Elrond? Heartbreak? Inner turmoil? Maybe my son is better off with a elleth whom he has not gained such affections for,” he said bitterly, recalling Anona’s accident. Elrond’s wife had been no luckier. Both had been captured by Orcs, and tortured to live out the end of their days in misery.

Elrond smiled sadly. “Is there not an elleth that Legolas has fallen in love with?”

Thranduil’s gaze softened slightly as he pictured his son with the auburn-haired Captain of the Guard he seemed so fond of. He did care for her so much.

 _But this is not a choice_. He pushed the image out of his mind before responding.

“Legolas knows what his duty is, and he is prepared to fulfill it. We should not be regretting anything.”

Elrond laughed again. “Perhaps the wine has gotten to me, my friend. The happy couple,” he paused and smiled wryly. “The happy couple deserves our best wishes.”


	10. A Little Lonely

Chapter 10

 

The dungeons of the Woodland Realm were one of its most boasting elements. They stretched for miles, though many of the cells were unused. The bars of each cell were made of jade, completely impenetrable by any weapon, the walls a thick and sturdy marble. King Thranduil had perfected the form of his dungeons early; once the creature was in, there was no escape.

The Dwarves seemed to sense this, because they fought even more as they were deposited into their individual cells.

Legolas watched, amused, as they shouted and struggled, “This isn’t the end of it! Ya hear me?”

His eyes involuntarily flicked to where Tauriel was pushing the tall Dwarf— Kili was his name— into his cell.

“Aren’t you going to search me?” He asked her. “I could have anything down my trousers.”

Tauriel watched him, unfazed. “Or nothing.” She slammed the bars shut, but Legolas saw the Dwarf looking through the bars at her, a small smile playing on his lips.

He stopped her as she walked past him, speaking in Elvish so that they would not be understood. “Why does the Dwarf stare at you, Tauriel?”

“Who can say?” She snapped. Then she looked away, and the smile on the Dwarf’s face was mirrored on hers on hers for a mere moment. It was brief, but Legolas caught it. “He’s quite tall for a Dwarf. Don’t you think?”

“Taller than some,” Legolas couldn’t believe what he was hearing, or seeing. “But no less ugly.” Throwing one last glare at Kili, he stalked after Tauriel, leaving the Dwarves to their own devices.

“Tauriel, that Dwarf is not our friend—right?”

“Of course, my prince,” Tauriel responded without looking at him. They were starting up the stairs to the throne room now. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“ _My prince_?” Legolas stopped her with his hand this time. “Tauriel, what is going on? You haven’t called me that for a very long time.”

She turned away, trying to brush his hand away. “But you are the prince. Shouldn’t I show respect?”

Legolas straightened. He knew exactly what was going on. He recalled Tauriel in Eyela’s chambers, and how uncomfortable she had looked.

“Tauriel.” He tried to look at her, but her eyes wandered away from his. “What exactly did Eyela say to you?”

She stiffened, but not because of the question. A dark haired figure was walking, no, running towards them.

Eyela threw herself into Legolas’s arms. He caught her, and held her fast, only to see the change in Tauriel’s eyes. She looked down at the floor, as if she had been defeated.

“You’re back!” Eyela smiled warmly at him. “What took you so long? I really don’t know why you bother with jobs the Guard _ought to be doing_.” Her eyes flashed to Tauriel, and Legolas felt his temper flare.

“I go because I want to, Eyela. The Guard has nothing to do with it.” He kept his voice gentle, but firm.

Though his insides were burning, he placed a gentle kiss atop his future bride’s forehead before setting her on her feet. He turned to Tauriel and opened his mouth to ask her something, but was interrupted.

“You are such a warrior.” Eyela crooned, running her hand over his shoulder armor. “Just invincible.”

“Well, it’s not like I’ve never been injured.” Legolas and Tauriel exchanged a look, and he knew they were thinking of the same memory.

 

 [Flashback]

 

“Legolas!” Tauriel caught her swaying friend before he could fall. He was burning up with fever, his pulse fluttering under his extremely pale skin.

“Tauriel, I—“ he was cut off by a coughing fit, and bright red spots spattered onto the dirt.

 _Stupid, stupid!_ Tauriel scolded herself as she supported him back into the palace gates. _How could you not see the blade was poisoned?_

She thought of the king, and how he might have her head for this, so she told Dalyor to go report to him what had happened. In the meantime, she dragged Legolas up to his chambers.

“Send for a healer!” She shouted at the nearest servant. The elleth nodded and hurried off.

Legolas was practically unconscious by the time they reached his bed. She lay him down and smoothed the covers over his shaking body, when a knock sounded at the door.

“Yes?” She answered, and was relieved to see that it was a healer and not the king. _Not yet._

Healer Galu passed his hand lightly over Legolas’s forehead, and felt for his pulse. A violent shiver passed through the prince’s body. His eyebrows knitted together as he turned to face Tauriel.

“Will he be all right?” She asked, her voice cracking towards the end of the question.

“Of course, Miss Tauriel.” He did not sound convinced. “You’d better go get some rest. I’ll take care of him.” Galu guided her out the door, where she stood for several minutes pondering her existence.

She had recently become Captain of the Guard, but she had never felt more useless. She couldn’t even protect the prince on her first day on the job. He had been stabbed in the shoulder with a morgul blade. And it was worse that it was Legolas, her most trusted friend and companion. She had never felt so alone.

The next morning, she was sure to return to Legolas’s chambers as soon as she had changed. She knocked on the door, hoping, praying, it would be his voice that answered her, but a cool, calm voice sounded instead.

“Come in.” It was King Thranduil.

Gulping, she opened the door and waited for permission to enter the room. Legolas was still asleep, his flaxen hair draped over his pillow. Like this, he looked younger, more peaceful. Thranduil was next to the bed in a tall chair, one of his hands resting on Legolas’s.

“Tauriel.” Thranduil acknowledged her with a nod. “You are probably here to see Legolas, but as you can see,” he motioned to the bed. “He’s still asleep.”

“I just…” Her voice quavered, and she cleared her throat. “I just came to see how he is recovering, my lord.”

“I wish I could tell you, but unfortunately, he has not awakened since yesterday.”

Her heart leapt into her throat. Life without Legolas seemed…unfathomable. _No,_ she chided herself. _You mustn’t think such things. He’ll be fine._

The king seemed to sense what she was thinking, and invited her to sit by the bed. At first, she thought of declining, but she was so desperate to be near Legolas.

“Has his fever gone down, my lord?”

“Just slightly,” Thranduil responded, his eyes on his son’s face. Tauriel had never seen the king this way. He looked almost gentle, the way he brushed Legolas’s hair away from his forehead, and adjusted his blankets. It was strange to think of Thranduil as a caring father; most of the time, he appeared to be made out of stone, as though no words could reach his heart.

“I’m afraid I must attend to my other duties,” Thranduil said, rising from the chair. “You may stay with him as long as you wish.”

With that, he swept out of the room.

Tauriel spent several moments just holding her friend’s hand, staring at his face to see if his eyes opened, but nothing happened. She could think of nothing else but to talk to him.

She spoke to him about her life before they met, and how she was trapped in the healer’s position until he had given her a choice. She spoke to him of their many adventures from her perspective:

“…You didn’t have to decapitate its head in my direction!”

But the prince did not stir. The sun began to dip under the horizon, and Tauriel wondered why the king had not returned.

“To be truthful… Legolas, please don’t die,” she said hastily, taking his hand in hers once more. “I would—I could not live without you! Don’t you know how lonely I would be?”

The hand in hers twitched slightly. She gasped. He was opening his eyes!

 _At last,_ she thought. She thought of running straight to the king, but his grip on her hand tightened, and her stomach did a lazy somersault.

“Tauriel?” Legolas’s eyes fluttered.

“Oh, thank goodness.” She could feel the tears streaming down her cheeks, and made no move to wipe them away. He pushed himself up with one hand, leaning against the backboard, and stared at her for a moment.

Legolas’s hand gently caressed her cheek, brushing away her tears. “Why are you crying?” His voice was still weak.

She threw her arms around him, and sobbed into his shoulder. “Don’t ever scare me like that again!”

He patted her back gently. “I won’t. I promise. Oh, and Tauriel?” His voice had taken a slightly sly tone. “I heard you.”

She froze. “Did you—“

He smiled softly. “I would be lonely without you as well, _mellon_. I cannot live without my clumsy Tauriel.”

She stuck out her lower lip. “I am not clumsy!” But she was not really angry. _It’s all right. He’s going to be all right._

 

[End Flashback]

 

“I know you’re there. Why do you linger in the shadows?”

King Thranduil’s voice snapped her out of her memories. At some point, she had left Eyela and Legolas with some excuse about reporting to the king. In her reverie, her feet seemed to have carried her all the way back to the king’s chambers, where she did her nightly report. Usually Legolas was with her, but… _He has better things to attend to,_ she thought bitterly.

“I was coming to report to you.” She hurried down the stairs and stopped before the king.

“I thought I ordered that nest to be destroyed not two minutes past,” Thranduil said. Under normal circumstances, this would not have angered Tauriel, but she felt her blood begin to boil, and started to pace.

“We cleared the forest as ordered, my lord,” she said testily. “But more spiders keep coming up from the South. They are spawning in the ruins of Dol Gulder. If we could kill them at their source—“

“Their fortress lies beyond our borders. Keep our lands clear of those foul creatures, that is your task.” The king raised his voice.

But Tauriel was not afraid. “And if we drive them off? What then? Will they not spread to other lands?”

“Other lands are not my concern.” This stopped her pacing. Every time she suggested the same thing, he would retract it with just as much force.

“The fortunes of the world will rise and fall,” he said. “But here, in this kingdom, we will endure.”

She took that as her cue to take her leave. She was halfway out the door when his voice stopped her.

“Legolas said you fought well today.”

 _He did?_ She couldn’t help herself. She looked up at him expectantly, studying his gaze to see if he was telling the truth.

“He has grown very fond of you.”

 _No!_ Tauriel looked at the ground, her voice shaking. “I assure you, my lord. Legolas thinks of me as no more than a captain in the Guard.”

“Perhaps he did once,” she could feel the king’s icy gaze on her. “Now I’m not so sure.”

King Thranduil did not approach such conversations without a purpose. Tauriel was afraid to speak.

“I do not think you would allow your son to pledge himself to a lowly Silvan elf?” She could not keep the hope out of her voice.

“No, you are right, I would not.”

Tauriel nodded. She should have expected that. After all, what was she when Legolas could be courting Lady Eyela of Rivendell?

“Still, he cares about you. Do not give him hope where there is none.”

What was he saying? She heard Kelda’s voice in her head: _Stay away from my brother._

“I shall take my leave of you now,” she said, and hurried out of his chambers before he could respond.

Thranduil watched her go, and let out a dramatic sigh. He pictured Legolas’s excited face when he had come in earlier, Eyela at his heels. He had only briefly stopped by, to give a small report before he spent some time with his bride-to-be. “ _Tauriel fought very well today.”_

 _Of course she did_ , he thought, pouring himself another glass of wine. _She was with you._

Was this his plan? To make her feel so bad about her status that she could never look at Legolas in the eyes again? Kelda had told her she had not wanted to be part of the king’s plans; she had been right.

Tauriel still wondered why she had left the king in such a hurry. _Where can I go?_ She couldn’t comfort herself. She couldn’t run away.

She was completely alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually was going to take this week off to edit, because I really want Chapters 10-12 to be extra special, because that's when a lot of drama goes down (mwahahaha). However, I wanted to post today, so another chapter it is! Look out for Chapter 11 next Wednesday!
> 
> Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!


	11. The Feast of Starlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you guys seen the teaser trailer for The Hobbit: The Battle of Five Armies? It is fantastic!! I cannot wait! One more chapter! This fic has gone by so fast, wouldn't you say?

**Chapter 11**

 

 _I’m such a fool. I’m such a fool._ Tauriel lay staring at the night sky. She knew that it was The Feast of Starlight tonight; it was her favorite holiday of all. Legolas would probably be looking for her—

 _No,_ she thought. _He has Eyela. He doesn’t need you anymore._

It was almost hard to believe that so much in her life could have changed in two days, and with what? The arrival of a single elleth from Rivendell who carried affections for her best friend? That’s what he was, of course—just a friend. She had never considered that she might have feelings for him…until now.

A hundred years was considered batting an eye in the life of an elf. But in two days, it seemed as though her life had been turned upside down. And she had just stood by and let it happen.

 _I should go inside,_ she thought. But what could she do? Where could she go?

Not knowing the answer to either question, Tauriel rose and slowly snuck into the palace. She did not want to be seen.

In her hurry to get to her living quarters, she decided to do a quick patrol through the dungeons. Then no elf could tell her she was being lazy, or not participating. _I’m on duty._

She jogged past the Dwarves; many of them were sleeping. One, however, was not, and somehow it did not surprise her.

Kili thumbed a rune stone, his eyes blank and tired. She felt a slight twinge of remorse, standing there, looking at him, and her curiosity got the better of her.

“The stone in you hand. What is it?” She asked uncertainly.

His brown eyes narrowed at her. “It is a talisman. A powerful spell lies upon it. If any but a Dwarf reads the runes on this stone…” he paused, for effect. “They will be forever _cursed!_ ” He pointed the stone at her, as if warding her spirit away.

Tauriel recoiled, stung, and averted her gaze quickly. She was about to move on, but his voice stopped her.

“Or not.”

He had started grinning. “Depending on what you believe. I think it’s just a token.” He laughed, and it was so infectious that she began smiling, too.

“A rune stone,” he continued. “My mother gave it to me so that I would remember my promise.”

Her heart leapt a little as she thought of her own mother, and the promises they used to make. “What promise?”

“That I would come back to her.”

 _Oh._ She longed to say something, but her words had abandoned her.

“She worries,” he said, flipping the rune stone up with his thumb, and catching it again in his hand. “She thinks I’m reckless.”

A small smile played on Tauriel’s lips. “Are you?”

Kili launched the rune stone into the air again, winking at her. “Nah.”

This time, however, he failed to catch it, and it fell through the bars. He reached for it, but Tauriel was quicker. She slapped her boot upon it, and gently picked it up before it could fall any further.

She looked at it in the light, and the sounds of the festivities could be heard from above them. There was shouting and laughing; the lords had probably had too much to drink.

“Sounds like quite the party they’re having up there,” Kili commented. She knew what he meant: _Why aren’t you up there with them?_

She chose not to answer him. Instead she said, “It is _Ehtele’mele_ The Feast of Starlight. All light is sacred to the Eldar. But what Wood Elves love best is the light of the stars.”

“I always thought of it as a cold light,” Kili mused, his face pressed close to the bars. “Remote…and far away.”

She looked at him incredulously. “It is _memory._ Precious and pure.”

She looked at the stone in her hand for a moment longer. “Like your promise.” She offered it to him, and he grinned as he took it.

Tauriel could have left him, could have gone on, but their conversation seemed unfinished. He watched her with the same hopefulness that she felt within her heart.

“I have walked there, sometimes,” she said excitedly. “Beyond the forest and up into the night. I have seen the world fall away. And the white light of forever fill the air…” She trailed off, smiling as she imagined the white moon echoing across the sky, filling her life with light and happiness.

“I saw a Fire Moon once.”

She was so intrigued that she turned away from her memories of starlight.

“Red and gold it was. It filled the sky.”

She sat down by him, nodding, so that he might tell her more. She had finally smiled again. She felt rejuvenated. _Who would have thought that a Dwarf could help cure my loneliness_?

He was a Dwarf, and yet…he felt like he had been her friend since the beginning.

 

* * *

 

 

Legolas took a sip of wine. He had not bothered to change out of his armor; in it, he felt more comfortable. Besides, with that _Dwarf_ in the dungeons, one never knew when he might try to make an escape.

Eyela sat to his left, watching him. He could feel her azure gaze, piercing through his armor.

“Eyela, why do you dislike Tauriel so much?”

She stiffened, as she always did when Tauriel was mentioned. “What are you talking about?”

“You and Tauriel are very wary of each other and I want to know why.” He couldn’t understand her reaction. She looked as though he had greatly insulted her by bringing up this topic. _Maybe I did._

“I just can’t believe that you spend so much time with a commoner like her,” Eyela said, fingering the jewels around her neck. “You know her greatest desire is to be the Queen of Mirkwood and inherit your money and title, right?”

She would have offended him less by just slapping him.

“What did you say?” His voice was barely a whisper.

“Poor thing. She was just sitting in my bedroom going on and on about how she was simply friends with you so that she could become your queen. It’s adorable really. She was talking about your money and title though…maybe that’s all she’s interested in?”

“Eyela—“

“She seems so set on marrying you and inheriting everything. I wonder what she meant by ‘I’m not really friends with him for the sake of being friends’…”

The rest of her words blurred together. Legolas sat, dumbfounded for a moment. He felt as though he was underwater; everything sounded so far away.

He heard himself making some excuse to leave, and standing up. He could feel his father watching him, along with many of the other lords at the table but he didn’t care. He had to get out.

It wasn’t what Eyela had said that was bothering him, but rather that she felt the need to tell such lies about Tauriel in order to get her way. He knew this wasn’t Eyela’s normal behavior, and that she was probably jealous, but it hurt him that she would say something so absurd.  It hurt him that such a jealous elleth was about to be his bride.

He had known Tauriel for over a thousand years. And he knew that such things were not in her nature. _Why would Eyela say such a horrible thing?_

“Was it big?”

 _Tauriel?_ So that’s why she hadn’t been at the feast; she was patrolling. But to whom was she talking?

“Oh, yes. _Huge._ I wish I could show you…”

Legolas froze in his tracks, halfway to the dungeons. He knew that voice. He quickly slipped behind a wall, trying his best to be quiet, and to get a view of Tauriel. He almost called out to her, but what he saw made his words stop halfway up his throat.

She was with _him._

Legolas felt like he was choking. He couldn’t breathe. Tauriel? With a—a—

Kili and Tauriel were discussing Fire Moons; Kili’s face pressed close to the bars, Tauriel’s musical laugh following his every sentence. It was obvious that they were enjoying themselves.

Legolas tried to slow his breathing. Dwarves and Elves did not interact. Call it what you will: disgusting, scandalous, taboo. But it was even more disturbing that a loyal warrior could be having such a… _friendly_ conversation with one of those things.

An even more disturbing thought occurred to him just then: _What will my father do if he finds out?_

Tauriel was so wrapped up in Kili’s story, that she did not notice Legolas watching them. Normally, her hearing and sight would’ve pointed him out at once; and in his shock, he was in no state to be quiet. But somehow, the Dwarf was more interesting than any events or people, her own people.

As the Dwarf’s story went on, one of Tauriel’s hands went to the bars. It traveled farther up until it reached Kili’s. Their fingers brushed, and Legolas felt his heart snap.

He could only watch them for a moment before he turned away, his throat burning. He couldn’t stand it anymore.

He ran back to his chambers, slamming the door behind him and bolting it. Given his behavior lately, it was probable that King Thranduil might want to pay a visit. But he was not in the mood, to say the least.

“You’re back early.”

He jumped; of course, Dalyor would have been in his bedroom, preparing for his arrival from the feast.

With his back to his friend, he said, “Yes. I was feeling rather tired, so I decided to retire early.”

“I’ll start your bath, then.”

He nodded wordlessly, and began to take off his shoes, trying to mold his face into an impassive expression. Only then did his true exhaustion set in.

Needless to say, the last two days had been some of the most brutal of his life. He had not experienced this much stress in quite some time, let alone all of the conflicting emotions tangled about in his head. He had throbbing headache that did not seem to want to leave. He did not know what to feel, or what to think. For the first time, Legolas felt absolutely drained.

Dalyor seemed to sense this. From the bathroom, Legolas heard, “Whatever it is, my lord, I’m sure sleep will help you. You’ll be able to take on the world with a fresh start tomorrow.”

 _If only._ But Legolas nodded gratefully. “Yes, I’m sure it will.”

Dalyor approached him, carrying a towel and some soap. “You look terrible,” he commented.

Legolas laughed lightly. He was sure that the stress he felt must have been reflected in his face. “Now is that the way to treat an elf who is getting betrothed tomorrow?”

He said it casually, but the actual meaning of his words took a moment to sink in. _That’s right,_ he thought. _The betrothal is tomorrow._

Betrothal for Elves was not defined like it was for most other creatures. Once Legolas and Eyela were betrothed, they would wed in one year. Elves did not just carelessly throw away the betrothal rings, or anything of it. The only time a betrothal was cancelled was through one elf’s death or if someone extreme forces them to. Ceremonies and feasts were given much thought in the Eldar, and turning your back on a betrothal was a most heinous taboo.

Legolas had forgotten all about his betrothal the next morning, and the very thought of it made his head spin.

Dalyor smiled. “Maybe not, but we better get you in the bath, or Lady Eyela may not want to stand next to you tomorrow!”

 _I wish_. Out loud, he said, “You’re the expert.”

He climbed into bed that night, his head pounding with exhaustion, but sleep had never seemed farther away. He could not get the image of Tauriel and Kili out of his mind. Every time he closed his eyes, he would see them, exchanging happy, almost intimate glances. Opening them was no better; he could see his clothing for the betrothal that lay on a chair nearby.

He could not escape; both Eyela and Mirkwood depended on this marriage. As for Tauriel…he could not fathom how he would ever speak to her again.

He knew she was reckless, but this? This was disgusting. There were few things worse than having a relationship with a Dwarf.

Legolas sat up and rubbed his eyes, trying to clear his mind, so that he might actually sleep for once. This reminded him of a time when he was very, very small. The memory was obsolete in his head…

 

[Flashback]

 

Anona could hear screaming. She sat up straight in their bed, the starlight streaming through the open window.

It had not been a dream. Some elf sounded as though they were being strangled, their blood curdling wails echoing through the palace.

“Thranduil!” She shook her husband’s shoulder, and he bolted awake as soon as she did so.

“What is it—“He stopped. He could hear it too.

“Legolas,” was all he said before sweeping out of the room.

Anona and Thranduil ran down the halls, surprised to see that their son had not awakened anyone in the palace. They exchanged a quick look at Legolas’s door before slipping inside.

Legolas was writhing in his sheets, covered in sweat, tears streaming down his cheeks. His crying sent shivers down her spine.

“No!” He was yelling. “ _Ada [father]! Nana [mother]!_ Don’t leave me! Please don’t go!”

In an instant, she was down beside him, stroking his hair, trying to wake him. “Legolas,” she tried to keep her voice steady. “Legolas, we are here. _Echuio [awaken]._ ”

Her son did not stir. In fact, his screams only seemed to get louder. She threw a panicked look at Thranduil, who urged her on.

“Try again,” he mouthed.

Legolas had these nightmares often. Each night, they would awaken him, and each night, it got harder and harder to calm him down.  He was so young; she wondered what he could possibly see in these horrible visions.

“Legolas!” She tried again, louder this time, trying to hold him down as she spoke. “ _An ngell nîn [please]._ It is not real. Wake up!”

His blue eyes, so like her husband’s, flew open upon hearing her voice. He was shaking still, his breathing uneven. He had stopped writhing, and could not seem to comprehend the elves before him.

“ _Nana_?” He croaked. He looked up at Thranduil, who had been watching from beside her.

“Yes, _ion nin_ ,” he said gently. “ _Ada_ and _Nana_ are here.” He sat beside his son and pulled him into his arms. Anona continued stroking his flaxen hair.

Legolas began to sob wildly. He wrapped his arms around his father’s neck, crying and crying. Thranduil looked at her for help, but she just shook her head.

They sat like that for many moments, until their son had calmed down, and his sobs had reduced to mere whimpers.

“No,” Legolas whispered. “You were gone. You were bleeding, and—“

“Hush, _melamin_ ,” Anona said softly. She took him from Thranduil’s arms, and cradled him for a moment before tucking the blankets up to his chin.

“Everything is all right.” She kissed his forehead. “ _Av –‘osto [don’t be afraid]._ ”

“ _Goheno nin [forgive me],_ ” Legolas said. “I wish he would not come to me every night.”

At this, Thranduil and Anona exchanged glances. What did he mean?

Anona shook her head again, her eyes saying; “We’ll discuss this later.”

Thranduil placed a warm hand on his son’s, and Anona took a moment to enjoy this. He was such a good father. She smiled, and placed her hand on his. Her little family was absolutely perfect.

“We’ll stay right here, until you fall asleep. All right, _ion nin?_ ”

 

[End Flashback]

 

 _“All right, ion nin?”_ Anona’s voice echoed in his head. The memory he had thought of was from before Kelda was born, and before his mother was attacked. He must have only been 300 years old, still an elfling. It had been a happier time, if not so often plagued by his nightmares of Sauron and Sarumann.

Thinking of his mother seemed to make him sadder than before. He sighed and sunk back down onto his back, his eyes trained on the ceiling, wondering why such thoughts were coming to him now.

His eyes fluttered shut, and he tried to imagine his father’s face, before he became cold, before the accident. It was warm and happy, his eyes full of light. Why had his mother been attacked? Why had everything gone wrong?

Legolas lay like that for a long time, until he felt sleep overcoming him. It washed his world away in a blanket of darkness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed this chapter, let me know in the COMMENT section. I'd like to thank the people who have subscribed/commented/left Kudos so far. You all keep me writing!
> 
> Look for Chapter 12 next Wednesday!


	12. The Betrothal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness! I posted this a day late, and for those of you waiting, I'm so sorry!! Onwards, and just so you know, this chapter is literally twice as long as the others. Enjoy!

**Chapter 12**

 

Thranduil strode down the hall, his blue robes trailing behind him. Today was the day. In a few hours, his only son would be betrothed to Lady Eyela of Rivendell.

It was true that he felt remorse, considering that he and Anona fell in love and married. But his remorse was not enough to change his mind, or his heart. He loved Anona; but his love for her had also made him quite weak. Legolas would never experience that.

 _Who knows?_ He thought, stopping at the double oak doors that led into his son’s bedroom. _Maybe he will fall in love with Eyela, over time._

His first knock received no answer. “Legolas?” He called.

“My lord!” Dalyor opened the doors wide, his expression apologetic.

Thranduil looked past the servant and his gaze softened.

Legolas was fast asleep, his flaxen hair draped over his pillow, his arm lying uselessly to one side. His breathing was deep; he had not stirred at his father’s presence.

“Shall I wake him, my lord?”

“No, no,” Thranduil waved his hand, averting his gaze from his son’s innocent looking face. “Let him sleep another hour. Just make sure he doesn’t miss his own betrothal.”

 _He must be exhausted,_ he thought. _He never sleeps in._

Before leaving he gave Dalyor instructions about the patrol. “Tell Tauriel that she will be doing her morning patrol alone,” he ordered.

“Yes, very good sire.” Dalyor nodded, but he seemed like he needed to say something more.

“What is it, Dalyor?”

Dalyor looked at the king sheepishly. “Well, it’s just that the prince has been acting very troubled lately and I was wondering if your Highness would be so kind as to tell me what is plaguing his mind.”

Thranduil only raised an eyebrow.

Dalyor’s face paled, believing he had stepped out of line. “I’m truly sorry, my lord, it’s just that I wish to help him—“

“Dalyor.” Thranduil raised his hand to stop the other elf’s bantering. “Legolas is…” he trailed off, and looked at his son. “He’s just stressed about the betrothal,” he finished, not entirely saying everything he had wanted to.

Dalyor nodded again. “Very well, my lord. I shall speak to him.”

Before Thranduil could ask what he meant by this, Legolas turned over, and Dalyor stiffened.

“I shall leave you,” the king said. “I’m sure you will have him looking handsome in no time,” he joked, winking at the servant.

Dalyor smiled. “Your son is already very handsome, my lord. Lady Eyela is a lucky elleth to be getting such a well-rounded husband. You’ve raised him well.”

Thranduil looked at the other elf in surprise. It was not unusual for the lords and ladies of the court to comment on Legolas, and on his upbringing. But he had never heard a good friend of his son’s say such a thing about him. It put a small, very rare smile on his face.

“Thank you, Dalyor.”

He continued down the hall, trying to disregard the regrets and worries that kept swirling around in his mind. He thought of Anona, and her words to him.

 _I did the right thing for my son,_ he thought. _Right?_

* * *

 

 

A knock on Tauriel’s door startled her awake. She brushed her hair away from her eyes quickly.

“Yes?”

“Captain Tauriel.” It was Dalyor. “The prince is unable to join you for the patrol today—“

She had already leapt up, and had started pulling on her boots, but she froze when Legolas was mentioned.

“Is he alright? Is he not feeling well?” She demanded to know.

“It’s not that. He’s just been ordered some bed rest by his father,” she could not mistake the catch in Dalyor’s voice. As friends of Legolas, they both knew how strangely the prince had been acting over the past few days.

“He needs it,” was all she said as she opened the door and made eye contact with her fellow warrior.

Dalyor nodded, his worried gaze resting on the ground. “I think…he’s just…”

“Yes?”

“Never mind.”Dalyor’s gaze hardened. “You should go on your patrol. Just leave the prince to me.”

She nodded, and jogged out of the gates, into the brilliant sunlight. The sounds of birds woke her up, her ears slightly buzzing from their harsh, yet beautiful calls. She began smiling for some unknown reason.

She began her patrol by searching the entrance to the forests and the borders into the kingdom. The bargeman from Laketown would be arriving soon—taking empty barrels that had once carried the lords’ wine—back into his town. Until then, all looked quiet and secure, and she started back to the palace, whistling a confident tune.

A sound in the bushes near her made her flinch.

“Who’s there?” She called. “By the name of King Thranduil, show yourself!”

The thing in the shadows let out a choking laugh, as if the very name of the Elven King amused it. Tauriel raised her bow menacingly, drawing an arrow. A shadow flitted around the border of the forest, its size disorienting her aim.

An arrow flew, and she heard something roar in pain, causing her to draw another arrow.

 _Orcs,_ she thought, her upper lip curling in disgust. The creatures that had killed her mother were at it again.

Lowering her arrows, she drew one of her twin blades from its sheath, causing the Orc to shrink back. She laughed like a lunatic.

 _Well done,_ she thought. _You’ve finally made a sensible decision._

Tauriel was no stranger to attacks; where there was one Orc, there were likely to be many. But her haze of anger overpowered her good senses, and with one last look behind her, she sprinted into the forest to find the pack. She was under the impression that no one at the gates saw her.

However, Lady Eyela, who had been watching from her balcony, did.

 

* * *

 

 

Lady Eyela’s eyes followed Tauriel’s shadow as it disappeared into the forest.

 _That elleth must have a death wish,_ she thought bitterly, swinging around and striding back into her room. _No one is so stupid as to chase an entire Orc pack alone. Oh, well. That solves my problem._

“Lady Eyela, you’re up early this morning.” Her servant, Melui commented as she sat at her vanity.

“Just the anxiety getting to me, I suppose,” she responded, allowing Melui’s callused hands to untie her braid and brush out her chocolate colored hair.

Melui looked at their reflection in the mirror for a moment, before saying, “I’ll draw out a bath for you now, then.”

Eyela bathed three times, once to remove dirt and impurities, twice to develop a silky soft texture to her skin, and a third for good luck. Elven traditions were set in stone; not following them would bring bad luck to the couple, and that was the last thing Eyela wanted.

While she sat in the bath, her hands gently caressing the light bubbles, she could not stop worrying. It was true, she had told Legolas an utter and disgusting lie about the warrior Tauriel; Eru knew that the elleth was too honest and kind to take advantage of Legolas in such a way. But she had done it anyway…why? She did not know. Maybe it was the way he looked at her.

Eyela had loved Legolas from the moment she had laid eyes on him, and she belonged to him completely from a very young age. It had never crossed her mind that he might not belong to her, or that he may not feel the same way; it just never registered. So when she had seen him looking at his ‘friend’, as they were leaving for the patrol, something within her had snapped.

He did not look at her the way an older brother might affectionately look at his sister. Nor did he look at her the way best friends might look at each other; teasing, but still kind.

No. It was _intimate._ It was as if Tauriel’s very existence fueled his. It was as if they were one, bound by their friendship and knowledge of each other’s weaknesses. For the first time in her life, Eyela had felt completely powerless.

She had asked her father for one thing before his untimely death: Prince Legolas’s hand in marriage. He had granted it to her.

But that was all she had. His hand. She did not have his love, and she knew this, deep down. It was killing her inside.

To soothe her pain, to ease her fears, she had uttered that lie. She did not know what she had been saying, or whom it might affect or hurt. All she knew was that Legolas most certainly did not belong to her, as she did to him.

Today, that would change. Soon, the two elves would be betrothed, to wed in one year, their names resounding throughout the kingdom. Soon, she would be with the one she loved. Forever.

Melui dressed Eyela in a gown of the finest silk. The bodice and sleeves were pure white, whiter than snow, the embellishments and embroidery a flawless gold. The neck dipped past her collarbone, and was hand-embroidered along the edges, and the skirt felt weightless around her ankles. It was a gift from Queen Anona, and had been her dress on the morning of her betrothal.

She turned and saw herself in the mirror as Melui placed her sapphire and silver circlet on her head. The azure jewels were reflected in her eyes, her skin milky porcelain.

“You look absolutely stunning, your Grace,” Melui breathed.

 _Who is this?_ She looked nothing like Eyela. The elleth in the mirror looked radiant, confidant, and born to be the crown prince’s wife.

_But I’m not meant for this role._

“Oh my goodness.” Arwen’s voice sounded in the doorway.

Before she knew it, Eyela felt her cousin’s warm arms around her. The embrace melted her fears, eased her pain.

“You look unbelievably beautiful, Eyela.” Arwen pulled away and smiled at her. “Are you ready?”

 _If only._ “I don’t know if I can do this, Arwen,” she admitted, shaking her head.

“Don’t talk like that!” Arwen chided. “Legolas is an incomparable ellon. He will take good care of you, and I’m sure he’ll be a fabulous husband as well—“

“That’s not what I mean!” Eyela had to shout to be heard, but then dropped her voice. “That’s not what I mean. I mean,” she swallowed back the tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes. “I don’t know if I will be a good enough wife to him.”

“Nonsense,” Arwen frowned. “You and Legolas are a match made in Valinor. The Gods themselves couldn’t have paired you two better. Besides,” she winked. “He loves you very much.”

 _No, he doesn’t._ Out loud, she sighed. “I suppose you’re right.”

“Of course I am,” Arwen said. “Now,” she took Eyela by the shoulders and peered into her eyes. “Are you ready?”

She gazed at the mirror again. _I hurt Tauriel. In order to get what I want. Do I even deserve Legolas?_

But she did have what she wanted. In a few short hours, she would be bound to the ellon she had loved since the beginning.

_So why do I still feel so uneasy?_

She took a deep breath. “I’m ready.”

 

* * *

 

 

Legolas stood in front of the mirror, his hair let down and draping over his shoulders in a white-blonde curtain.

Dalyor had done well. His robes were silvery-blue, the silver embroidery wispy and delicate. A silver circlet adorned his head; it twined together into the shape of branches of the wood he lived in.

He took a deep breath and stared at his reflection in the mirror. He did not know if he was ready for this. _But…_

“My lord. It’s almost time,” Dalyor was adding some final touches to the outfit.

“Indeed.”

“Legolas.” He looked up in surprise; Dalyor had taken a very serious tone.

“Yes?”

“You are doing a very honorable thing today. Just know that we are all very proud and humbled by your actions. Though I cannot say what is troubling you, nor do I need to know, but I know that I have never seen you this way. I also know that your love runs for another. So I tell you: you are doing a very honorable thing.”

Legolas couldn’t speak for a moment. He just stared at his friend in awe. Then a smile worked its way onto his lips.

“Dalyor, I’m eternally grateful.”

Dalyor grinned. “I know, my lord. Now…shall we walk?”

Legolas swept down the halls of his father’s realm, keeping his mind at ease. He was doing the right thing. It would be all right.

On the way down, he almost stopped at his mother’s healing chamber, but he figured that she was still asleep. _No need to inflict my worries and pain upon her._

It was customary that the two lovers did not see each other before the ceremony, so he was not worried about running into Eyela. There would be plenty of time to talk later— about the wedding, about their life together.

Thranduil was waiting for his son in the reception hall, sitting in his throne, watching the decorations be put up.

“Ah, _ion nin.”_ He stood to greet Legolas as he entered the hall. “You look terribly handsome.”

Legolas simply nodded. He felt an oncoming dread settling onto him. Was this what they called ‘good anxiety’?

“Now, about the wedding—“

Legolas opened his mouth to retort, but his father had gone stark white. His face was blank, his pupils dilated in fear.

“Father, what—“

“Anona,” Thranduil breathed, and Legolas stiffened.

His father brushed past him and took the elf’s hands. She had caramel hair that fell down to her waist in lustrous waves. A silver circlet, much like the one Legolas was wearing, adorned her head. She had a soft smile on her face, the ghost of a smile that Legolas had not seen since he was very, very young.

She coughed, and Thranduil flinched. At this, Anona began to laugh.

“ _Melamin_ , your anxiety is so high, you would think that we were getting betrothed today. I am all right.”

Thranduil laughed, and Legolas whipped his head around.

His father was _smiling_ ; smiling brightly, as if he had always been able to. He looked lovingly at Anona, a smile spreading across his once stone cold face.

It was then that Anona’s dark blue eyes found Legolas.

She walked over to him, and he found it impossible to move or speak. Her hand tentatively reached for his face; as if she was unsure as to whether he was real or not.

“Little leaf,” she whispered, and he felt the tears that he had been holding back spill down his cheeks.

“ _Nana._ ” he let out a small sob.

They were both crying now, the tears streaming down their cheeks.

Anona laughed sadly. “I never thought I would see the day when my Greenleaf…is getting betrothed.”

She looked over at Thranduil, who had been watching them with a sorrowful, yet peaceful expression. “Tell me, who is the lucky elleth marrying our son?”

Thranduil and Legolas exchanged looks.

“Actually, Eyela—“ Thranduil started, but he would not let his father finish.

“I love her very much,” Legolas said quickly, shooting Thranduil a glare. “You remember Lady Eyela from Rivendell, don’t you _Nana_?”

“Of course!” Anona clapped her hands together. “Oh, you’re marrying her? How wonderful!”

“Wonderful,” Legolas repeated, flashing his mother the most convincing smile he could manage.

It must have been a sign, that Anona was healed the same day as her son’s arranged betrothal. She could not know that Legolas was getting betrothed to one that he had no feelings for. It might break her heart, and ruin her health, and Legolas knew this all too well.

 _If my mother is healed, and believes I love her,_ he thought. _Then so be it._

He planned on convincing every elf in the kingdom today, even himself, when the time was right. He planned on loving Eyela.

He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he missed his mother’s knowing gaze.

 _Oh, my son,_ she thought sadly. _You are not fooling anyone._

* * *

 

 

Tauriel had spent the entire morning searching with no luck. It was nearly lunchtime, and she still had not tracked the Orc pack’s location.

She had killed, rather brutally, the Orc that had been tracking her earlier. His blood was still somewhat smeared on her hunting boots.

Disappointed, she started back to the palace, only to be stopped by Dalyor. The guard was breathless and was dressed in his finest tunic.

 _What’s going on_? She thought, running to meet him.

“Where have you been?” Dalyor yelled, and she gave him a stern look.

“There was something in the forest. I needed to take a look.”

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you!” He panted, grabbing her shoulders. “Hurry up, or you’ll miss the ceremony!”

 _Ceremony?_ Tauriel allowed herself to be dragged into the palace.

“You don’t have time to change, so just stay in the back, all right?” Dalyor said, leaving her at the entrance to the reception hall. “I need to find the prince.”

The reception hall was packed; it was not often that Wood Elves gathered together to celebrate a special occasion. Although, Tauriel did not know what the ceremony was about, she could tell that it was very important from just looking at the elves around her.

The hall was decorated for a feast. White lanterns hung from the ceiling, surrounded by beautiful silver drapes. The King’s throne was situated on a large platform near the center of the hall, the two smaller chairs in front of it.

When the royal family entered, the hall erupted in cheers. Thranduil came in first, waving. On his arm, dressed in a beautiful royal purple gown, was…

 _It can’t be!_ Tauriel had to push herself up onto her toes to be able to see that Queen Anona was sitting next to her husband, looking as radiant as ever.

She matched Legolas’s description completely, all the way down to her kind dark blue eyes. Kelda mirrored her mother completely. Tauriel felt a small smile breaking out onto her face.

After hearing Legolas’s story in the forest that night, she had assumed that the Queen would not live a single day out of the healing chambers. But Legolas had said that the healing elves had been working on getting her better. Did this mean they had succeeded?

The entire royal family was present; Legolas sat in a chair next to his father, smiling brighter than Tauriel had ever seen, Kelda sat next to her mother, looking stony faced but generally happy. Who was sitting next to Legolas?

Tauriel pushed her way through a couple layers of the crowd to extend her view. She knew she was terribly underdressed, and could have cared less. She hated gowns; she probably wouldn’t have worn one anyway, even if she had known.

She managed to find a seat somewhat closer to the platform. The crowd’s cheers were deafening. Tauriel’s eyes only searched for one thing. Who was the elf beside Legolas?

What she saw nearly made her wish she had found the pack of Orcs, and that they had killed her.

Eyela sat beside Legolas, looking more beautiful than she had ever seen her, in a gorgeous white gown with her silver circlet. Legolas’s hand rested on top of hers and occasionally they would exchange smiles.

Tauriel felt as though she had been punched in the stomach. Her nausea only increased as Legolas and Eyela stood before the crowd, their eyes on each other.

The crowd hushed as Legolas’s voice echoed around the hall.

“ _Guren bêd enni i gi melin a go-vestatham aen. Man gureg bêd [My heart tells me that I love you and we should wed. What does your heart say]?”_ He handed Eyela a silver ring, embedded with moonstones.

His gaze was so…

 _Loving,_ Tauriel thought. _Loving for her._

Eyela smiled softly. After he had slid the ring onto her finger, she took his ring from a pillow.

“ _Guren be 'ureg. Na veth min în, bestathangid [My heart is like your heart. At the end of one year we shall wed]!”_ She slipped the ring onto his finger.

Tauriel remembered to breathe after their vows. She could feel the tears coming, and wanted to hide, but she had come too far into the crowd to suddenly leave.

It was a betrothal ceremony. The betrothal of Legolas and Eyela.

She had known this was coming. She had been warned, multiple times, to stay out of the way. So why did she feel so…heartbroken?

They turned to the crowd; now completely silent.

“ _Ai odhron adh odhril! Ai muindyr a muinthil! Ai meldir a meldis! Go-vestatham na veth min în [Hail father and mother! Hail brother and sisters! Hail male-friends and female-friends! We two will marry at the end of one year]!”_

Just when Tauriel thought she could take anymore, Legolas took Eyela under the chin, and gazed into her eyes for a moment, before their lips met.

The kingdom cheered and screamed well wishes, as was the custom.

By this time, Tauriel’s vision was so blurry; she couldn’t see the happy couple anymore, let alone the platform. She whirled around, pushing through the crowd, a voice screaming in her head.

 _He loves her,_ the voice jeered as she ran past the gates.

_He never loved you. Never._

 

* * *

 

Thranduil had seen her go. He had watched her during the entire ceremony, observing her wide eyes that were steadily filling with tears.

She whipped around, and he saw her disappear into the crowd, before she ran pat the guards at the door and out of the palace. It was truly heartbreaking: her love for his son.

Anona did not look happy at all; in fact, she was frowning, and he understood that she too had seen the flash of auburn hair disappear into the crowd. She looked at him with a horribly sad look in her eyes; they were both thinking the same thing.

_What have we done?_

They had promised Eyela their son. But they had overlooked one immense thing, something that never slept. It had been staring them in the face all along, and yet, they had been utterly blind to it. It was not a _thing_ so much as an obstacle.

He looked at Legolas and Eyela, who were locked in a passionate kiss. They would be married soon. There was no going back now.

_It is done._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Again, those of you who have commented/bookmarked/left Kudos so far are so amazing. Thank you for keeping me writing! 
> 
> The sequel to this is called "Her Starlit Path", and will be posted Mid-November. Look for it then! 
> 
> If you're a fan of Wattpad, follow me at the same username, skatersav. I'll be posting more fan fiction and original fiction in between now and then, so look for those too!
> 
> Please CHALLENGE me!! I would love any kind of prompt, as long as its Legriel. If you have another couple that you want me to write from Sherlock BBC, for example, then I can't guarantee that I'll do it. All ideas are welcome, as long as you know, I may not do some of them. It may be some time before I get back to you, but I think it'd be fun, so throw out the ideas!
> 
> Again, thank you so much! This was so much fun. See you Legolas/Tauriel fans in November!


	13. Sneak Peek at "Her Starlit Path"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Readers,
> 
> Let's take a look at the sequel, shall we? ;) Here's a sneak peek!

Everything hurt, on Legolas Thraduillion’s betrothal day.

He should have felt happy, or jovial even, but instead, his heart felt as though it had been turned to stone. His smile was numb and hollow as he accepted the many congratulations said to him, and his hand remained on Eyela’s.

It was his duty, and he was prepared to fulfill it.

However, he could not delete or dispose of the image in his mind: Tauriel running away from the chamber he and Eyela had been in half an hour before; her auburn hair disappearing in the writhing cloud of Wood Elves.

Just thinking about it caused his heart to pang. He felt as though a thousand knives had been stabbed into his chest. Nothing could ever describe the pain he felt, upon seeing the very elleth he loved in that condition.

He wanted to be betrothed to _her_ , he wanted to kiss _her_ , he wanted the hand in his to be callused and hard instead of soft and delicate. Just for a moment, the façade fell, and his smile faltered the tiniest bit.

“Legolas?” The gentle voice he thought he would never hear again startled him from his reverie.

“Mother.”

Anona looked anything but congratulatory. Legolas had rather hoped she would; he had hoped his show would have been convincing enough to fool his mother.

Her frown deepened when their eyes met, and his thought that she could still read him, even after centuries in the infirmary, were confirmed. He bit his lips and looked away, to spare him the questioning. He did not want to discuss Tauriel in front of Eyela.

Just then, he remembered her, his bride-to-be as of one year, his betrothed. His eyes were drawn to the ring on his right index finger, the silver studded with moonstones that he had picked out just seven days earlier.

He looked at her instead of at Anona, trying to burn the image of the one he was supposed to love into his brain. He would need to remember it, in times of confusion. He squeezed her hand to draw her attention.

She gazed at him with nothing but pure love in her eyes, and he felt another knife in his interior twist.

“Yes?” Her voice had a sweet lilt to it, and her azure eyes were reflected in her pure silver circlet.

“Nothing,” he stammered. “You…you look beautiful. Perfect, actually.”

It wasn’t a lie. Eyela was considered, next to Arwen, the most fair and lovely elleth in all of Rivendell. Her porcelain skin seemed even more flawless up close. She truly was stunning, a complete angel in the eyes of all who knew the Lady of Rivendell.

He was a fool not to love her.

Her face lit up at the compliment, causing her to appear even grander still. He thought her bright smile might blind him, one of these days.

“You’re so sweet. I knew you had a soft side.”

Is that what she took out of that? He almost grimaced at the thought of having a soft side, for anyone other than his parents, but the thought of Tauriel came into his head and he fell silent.

 

[Flashback]

 

“Tauriel! Wait!”

She laughed. Even if they had been running for days, she wouldn’t have gotten tired. She ran at a constant, blinding speed like a gazelle, hopping over every branch, every pile of leaves. The beams of sunlight turned her hair to flames.

“Catch me if you can!” She screamed.

His breath was coming in ragged puffs. Thighs burning, he chased after her, not noticing the twisted branch he was rapidly approaching. His attention was fixed on her smile, radiant as the evening sun—

“Ah!” He stumbled, yelped, and fell into a pile on the forest floor.

Tauriel faltered for a moment, her smile dimming. “Legolas?”

“This is embarrassing,” he muttered, hauling himself to his feet. “No one would believe you beat me in a race.”

“And everything else,” she smirked.

He stuck out his lower lip in mock hurt. “Not _everything._ ”

She ran forward, and launched herself onto him. He yelled as the sudden weight hit him and rolled into a pile of leaves, kicking. They thrashed, Tauriel’s hands swatting at his face, Legolas’s laughs echoing through the silent forest. Legolas landed a kick to her stomach, and Tauriel’s fist went into his eye in return. It ended with her knees deep in the dirt, straddling his small fame. They were both completely breathless.

“Everything,” she confirmed with a nod, panting.

Lying there, he was very surprised by something he had never considered important before. She was _beautiful_.

The light caught in her auburn hair, in her smile, making her pale face glow. She looked like a treasure, right there and then. And he knew she was: his best friend, his companion, his treasure.

“What are you staring at?” She asked suspiciously at his playful grin, clambering off of him.

“You,” he smiled.

“What?”

He felt a confidence he had never felt before. “You’re beautiful, Tauriel.”

She rolled her eyes and smacked him on the shoulder. “You’re such a softie.”

He recoiled. “I am _not_!”

They began to walk back to the castle. He flicked his eyes to her, and admired the warrior in her. Most of the Woodland Guard was male, but Tauriel…was different. Not only was she the captain at such a young age, but she was also an elleth. And she brought authority to the Guard in a way that no other captain before her had.

She was free, she had a streak of rebelliousness that he could not even dream of possessing, and she was one of the finest warriors they had ever seen. She was different, she chose to challenge herself and her gifts, she was liberated and grounded in a way that he was not, and it was unduly attractive to him.

“I meant what I said,” he murmured, and for a moment he thought she hadn’t heard.

But washed in the light of the setting sun, he could’ve sworn he saw her blush.

 

[End Flashback]

 

“Legolas!” the call snapped him out of his daydream. The memory did not hurt him, surprisingly. It had instead put a genuine grin of affection on his face.

Though not for Eyela. When he realized this, he immediately reverted back to stone, looking to answer the call.

It had come from the end of the hall. Freeing himself from his bride-to-be at last, he found Dalyor waiting for him, leaning against one of the great pillars. If Thranduil saw him, he’d have his head. The thought put another rare smile on Legolas’s face.

“You called?”

Dalyor looked at him in what might have been awe. “You mean you haven’t heard?”

“Heard what?”

“The dwarves have escaped!”

 _What?_ Legolas felt something akin to fire running through his veins. The image of the brown-haired dwarf, the one Tauriel had taken a liking to, came into his mind.

He attempted to calm himself. “How long?”

Dalyor’s tone changed immediately. He must have seen the look on the crown prince’s face. “No more than five minutes. We’ll catch them.”

“Where’s the Guard?” Legolas was already moving, purposefully striding towards the staircases.

His friend jogged to catch up. “Captain Tauriel has already taken them after the prisoners. That’s why I said it wouldn’t take long. If there’s any elf who can catch a company of dwarves, it’s our Tauriel.”

Another stab wound in Legolas’s heart, which was already bleeding from far too many wounds today. “Of course,” he said weakly.

He reached the staircases and turned to his friend. “Go with the Guard. I’ll be right there.”

Pushing all thoughts of Tauriel out of his mind, he ascended the staircase and shed his embroidered tunic.

 _Escaping, dwarves?_ He chuckled to himself. _I don’t think so._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! November 15th, 2014 is the official "Her Starlit Path" day! Thanks as always for reading, leaving Kudos, and commenting!! See you all very, very soon!


End file.
